By Accident?, Coincidence? or Fate?
by shirou-rin
Summary: They met by accident, and another one, then they were forced to work with each other...is this just coincidence or fate.. ON HIATUS until 2014 sorry...see my profile for details
1. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: People I don't own Bleach nor the characters in here..I only own the OCss on the next chapters, and the story..thanks**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic here so I hope you like it. And English is not my mother tongue, so I am already apologizing for some misspell words, wrong usage of words and grammatical errors.....**

**Now on with the story..........................**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Chapter 1 The wedding**

**Karin's POV**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"Karin-chan, come down already don't be shy", my sister Yuzu called.

"Wait, just five more minutes I'll be down there" I answered

_This is so stupid why I have to wear a dress and with matching high heels, and mind it, it is white and pink..!!. Hmmp., I Kurosaki Karin is now wearing a stupid dress with make-up and hair combed and tied, courtesy of Yuzu, for my stupid brother Ichigo's wedding, because of the pleading of his fiancé and my sister-in-law after the ceremony. Why why why????_

"Karin!!!", Yuzu called again.

"Coming", I answered_..gosh when did Yuzu became this impatient_...(roll eyes)

I came down the stairs, to greet my sister, and what I saw is a nervous Ichigo facing back and forth. I just stared at him, until he noticed me. Yuzu is nowhere to be found, _where is she??_

"Ichi-nii, calm down, we are not that late, there is still an hour before the ceremony"

"Wow, are you really my sister??", Ichigo commented, ignoring my statement earlier.

"Oh, shut up, this is all your fault anyways, where's the bride?"

"Rukia is still upstairs, Yuzu fetch her" _so that is where Yuzu is_

And as if on cue Rukia came down with her marvellous wedding gown, with Yuzu on the side wearing a dress too, though she always wears dress anyways. (A/N: I won't detail the gowns and dresses; it's hard to do that).

"Hey, Ichigo, what do you think", Rukia asked to the staring Ichigo.

"ah ahh...y-your b-beautiful", Ichigo answered with stuttering words. And then silence with only those two staring with each other in their own world.

"Okay, I hate to interrupt you two, but we need to go", my father Isshin said.

And off we go to the church and have the ceremony.....

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Toushirou's POV**

Few minutes before the wedding

"Tell me again, why do we have to go in Karakura?"

"Because, shirou-chan, we are going to attend Rukia and Ichigo's wedding", Momo, my girlfriend answered.

"Why are those two had to be wed, at this kind of season?" I mumbled (he is driving the car..and mind it that is tiring with the weather)

"Looks like, the high and mighty Hitsugaya Toushirou, will be beaten by the warm weather", Rangiku chuckled while teasing me.

"It is not warm it is HOT" I hissed, while glaring at her with thick marks visible in my head, ignoring the other statements.

"Oh, you two stop it, where almost there, get ready" Momo interrupted.

"And just take this as a vacation, you are too consumed with your work, take this as a break" she added

Rangiku just laughed and I keep glaring at her. _Yeah right, I Hitsugaya Toushirou is just dragged by my girlfriend and best friend to a wedding of their friend Kuchiki Rukia, which will be Kurosaki Rukia from now on. It is not like Rukia is not my friend; she __is__ a friend but not that close one._

"Okay here we are", Momo, announced pointing at the church in front of us. Then I parked the car and we got and entered the church, the ceremony is about to start.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**At The Reception**

The Kurosaki and Kuchiki family have agreed to hold the reception at Gotei 13 Hotel, since both family residences cannot acquire the large number of guests expected at the wedding. And the other reason is that the owner is one of the principal sponsors, Yamamoto Genryusai, and actually offered the hotel. And now the reception hall of the hotel is full of the Kurosaki-Kuchiki Nuptial guests.

There are many guests sitting with each others' friends on the tables, others are going for food and others are talking with the new Mr. And Mrs. Ichigo Kurosaki. While others are having fun, two people are sitting in different tables and in different places, both scowling and obviously BORED.

"Neh, shirou-chan, let's go with Renji and the others to congratulate and talk with Ichigo and Rukia," Momo said to Toushirou, while holding his hand trying to drag him out of his seat.

"Nah, you go, I have already congratulated them earlier at the church" Toushirou answered while taking his hand back.

"Oh, ok...hey Ran-chan let's go" letting Toushirou go, and trying to get Rangiku, who is talking no scratch that drinking with Hisagi Shuuhei and Kira Izuru., two of her drinking pals.

Toushirou got back to his sit and tried to busy himself with the dessert (it's fruits not sweet, there are many dessert on the food table), and tried to use his phone, then he realised it he had forgotten his phone at his car. Then he got up and gone to the parking lot.

Meanwhile.....

"Karin-chan, can you get the list of the rooms for the guests' living quarters from Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked Karin while poking her at her seat.

"Why you need the list, we are still at the half of the event?"Karin answered irritated with Yuzu's poking.

"I just need to confirm the rooms for the principal sponsors and for the rooms for ordinary guests, with the hotel personnel" Yuzu explained to her sister, still poking her.(A/N hehehe poking people is my habit)

"Geez, fine and Yuzu stop poking me" Karin answered with irritated voice and with that Yuzu stopped poking and smiled to herself that she got Karin do something for her. Then she left.

(If you're asking why the guests have rooms, it is because Yamamoto had offered his hotel in full service, and since Ichigo and Rukia's guest are from a far mostly from Tokyo since that is where those two are working and actually first met, they have to offer sleeping quarters so that they can rest before they go home. And another thing is the wedding is held afternoon till night, so the rooms will be used.)

Karin looked for her brother, and seeing whose with him made Karin more irritated than before, because she knows that it will be hard to get away with those people with his brother, mainly Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuuhei, Kira, Momo and Rangiku, (Rukia is talking with her brother Byakuya), since those people especially the first three will tease her for wearing a freaking dress. But she don't have a choice or Yuzu will be angry or rather sulking at her, so she approached her brother ignoring the stares and smirks of the people his talking to.

"Excuse me, Ichi-nii I need to ask you something", Karin called her brother while approaching him.

"Wow, is this Karin, I really thought it is another girl" Ikkaku commented, Karin just glared at him.

"Hey, really, girl never thought you would look hot" Renji second.

"Yah, such beauty, but I'm still more beautiful" Yumichika, said while praising himself. Karin just mentally face palmed, at said to herself to stay calm, or she will ruin the event, thought there are three thick marks appearing to her head.

Since this is the first time Momo and Rangiku have seen the girl they asked to themselves who is she, and of course being Rangiku, she asked the question.

"Neh, Ichigo, is this your sister?, Hey Introduce us" Rangiku asked Ichigo while pointing at Karin. (A/N I know pointing at people is rude, but it is Rangiku we're talking about.

"Yup, I'm one of his sisters, Kurosaki Karin desu" Karin answered before Ichigo could, happy for the interruption. She extended her hand attempting for shake hands.

"Oh, I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, and this is Hinamori Momo" Rangiku, happily shake hands with her and introduces Momo who is offering her hand to Karin, and they shake hands too.

After the shake hands, Ichigo interrupted, actually slightly annoyed that the three had forgotten about them (the boys).

"Ah yeah, Rangiku and Momo are in the same department as Rukia, so you have never met them, now you know each other" Ichigo said "And by the way, what are you going to ask?" he continued.

"Oh, nice to meet you Matsumoto-san and Hinamori-san" Karin answered "Rangiku and Momo is alright, nice to meet you too, Karin" Rangiku answered.

"And Ichi-nii, Yuzu is asking for the list of the rooms" Karin answered Ichigo

"Ah, I forgot it at the car, you can get it there ...here is the key", He answered while giving Karin the car key. Then after receiving it she said good-bye and talk to you later to the girls and ignoring the other boys who answered together with the girls. And off she goes to the parking lot.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**At the Parking Lot**

Karin did not have a trouble finding the car since it is parked three cars from her father's car, where she rides earlier (from the church to the hotel). She got the list and walk back to the hall. When she was near the gate, her bracelet slips from her arm, with a weak thud. She noticed it, and when she leaned down to get it she slips and out of balance, due to some oil or grease on the floor. She was now sitting at the ground with the bracelet on hand cursing to herself for being such an unlucky person that day.

"Hey, are you alright" A voice called her from behind.

=)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N**

**Woah..Such a cliff hanger..though you guys can guess already who is it..hehe**

**I'm sooo thankful for reading this first chapter..this is my first fanfic in here, so I hope you like it...**

**..And I will really appreciate reviews, and flames is okay just tell me why...thanks**

**..If you have any questions and clarifications just review,,i'll try to answer it with the next chapter.**

**..the next chapter will be uploaded..when?...depends on the reviews..so if you like me to continue it..pls review...(It is not really obvious that I'm begging for reviews...hehehe)**

**..thankyou everyone..till nxt tym**


	2. The meeting

**Disclaimer: People I don't own Bleach nor the characters in here..I only own the OCss on the next chapters, and the story..thanks**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic here so I hope you like it. And English is not my mother tongue, so I am already apologizing for some misspelt words, wrong usage of words and grammatical errors.....**

**Now on with the story..........................**

**.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Chapter 2: The meeting by accident**

**.  
**

_Sigh, I'm so stupid for forgetting my own phone, what's happening to me, or maybe the weather ...whatever. _Toushirou mentally debated with himself, though outside he looks like calm and composed. He got to his car and got his phone. While he was on his way to the gate, he heard a crash, as if someone had out of balance and fell to the ground, and a...

"Sh*t sh*t sh*t arghhh!!!, what a!!"Karin screamed cursing on her bad luck. (A/N: Yeah, I know that cursing is too...way off)

He was right someone really got out of balance but why???

_What happened to her? _He thought then he saw that there is spilled oil on the ground and realized what is going on.

"Hey, are you alright?"He asked not really that concerned but curious and because she is near the gate and that is the only way to go back the reception hall.

When Karin heard a voice asking her from behind she felt sort of embarrassed for what happened to her, and also annoyed that someone had saw her. Not to be rude, she faced the person asking, while trying to stand up, but she slips again, she closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come, but it never came, and what she felt is a pair of arms holding her, then she opens her eyes.

.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Karin's POV**

**.  
**

_Arghh not again_, I thought and closed my eyes while waiting for myself to fall to the ground again... _Hey, I'm not falling there's no pain, and I can feel hands on me..huh_ and by that I opened my eyes to see who was the one who helped me.

And what I saw is a guy, probably the one who asked me earlier, with a white hair, yeah I know it is weird, and what is weirder is it defies the gravity, messy but cool, _huh cool, Kurosaki Karin thinking of a guy cool, what's happening to me...arghhh._ But what caught me is his eyes, those teal-green eyes looking at me, it is like gems, emeralds, and complements his hair color well, ...and the way he look at me I don't know it make him look hot, _hey, __hot__ this guy __hot__ thinking of him as __hot__, what's happening to me why am I praising him!!_ I mentally shouted at myself, _I think I need a doctor I'm talking to myself now _( lol, hehe). _Stop, __look__ he is just looking at me with emotionless expression._

_Hey, wait there is something wrong with this scene, hey, where is he holding me???, This position, some sort of , hey why am I blushing,, I can feel it my cheeks getting warmer...nooooo_

_Ah, Is he blushing too, or just my imagination???No just my imagination...._

_._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**Toushirou's POV**

**.  
**

I was waiting for the girl to respond, is she really going to respond, I thinks there is something wrong with her, now I am concerned, if she broke a bone or something. But then she tried to look at me but unluckily she slips again then...

.

I don't know how fast I have reacted may be my reflexes is really that good,, _Nahh, praising myself is too off_. I caught her before she falls to the ground again, and then I saw her face and closed eyes _, probably she's afraid of falling again, anyone would, it hurts you know_. She opened her eyes and I saw her eyes those violet-black colored eyes, then her face. She is sort of cute, with raven-black hair fixed and tied, faint make-up, that still shows her natural beauty, her skin is in fair complexion, not that white but not also tanned, and her eyes those eyes that shows different emotions, mixed embarrassment, shocked and some annoyance _why?_, her eyes are looking directly at mine. _Hnnn, why is she looking at me like that??And why am I complementing her?(he is some sort of irritated)_

_.  
_

Then I saw her blushed, _huh why is she blushing, she looks cuter when she blushed, huh, I'm complementing her again, nah stop it Toushirou, she is not like Momo. _ Then it clicked at me, our position is off and now that what makes me blush too. _Please she didn't saw I blushed right_?

.

(A/N: Toushirou was mentally debating and blushing I know it is OOC, and but on outside he still looked calm and emotionless...just to confirm)

.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

.

Their position was....Toushirou holding one of Karin's wrist and his other hand on her waist to stop her from slipping (imagine some sort of position in ballroom dancing where the girl is some sort of leaning down, while the guy is holding her...)

.

Realizing there position, Toushirou immediately put Karin down and settled her, so that she won't slip again. Karin was surprised with the sudden movement, but immediately gets over it, and tried to settle herself too. Then they looked at each other and silence comes.

.

"Ahh, ahh, Thanks" Karin said to Toushirou not really knowing what to say to break the silence.

"Huh, ah don't mention it, what really happened to you" Toushirou said. He was surprised of her sudden speaking.

"ah, my bracelet fell, so I tried to pick it but I didn't saw the spilled oil so I slipped" Karin explained blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh, are you alright, no broken bones?" He asked trying not to offend her.

"Nah, luckily none, just few scratches, but looks like my dress is ruined, Yuzu will kill me" she said, with the last statement only mumbling.

"Huh" his only response

"I mean my sister will be angry with me, because the dress was ruined, she was the one who made it"

"Ah I see" Toushirou answered not sure what to say to continue the conversation.

"Are you one of the guests? I'm Kurosaki Karin desu" Karin introduced herself and offers her hand.

"Ah, Yes, Hitsugaya Toushirou, pleasure to meet you" He introduced himself and took Karin's hand for a hand shake.

"Wait, Kurosaki? Are you related with the groom?" He asked

"Yup, I'm his younger sister"

"So, you're Ichigo's sister, huh'

"Yup.....Now, how am I going to go back, looking like this?"

"You can go back first to your hotel room, as far as I know; they said that all of the guests and relatives have rooms here"

"Yah, you're right, but the room key is with my sister, and she is in the reception hall, helping with the foods"

"Then you can go through the back door of the hall, if she is helping with the foods then she would be near there"

"Ahmm, hate to admit this but I don't know how to get there, I only know the main entrance, since that is what we always use here"

"You're a relative right, how come?"

"I'm not in charge with the reception hall, I'm only in charge of the church settings and invitations"

"Sigh, then I'll come with you; I saw it earlier before coming here anyways"

"But is it really okay with you"

"Yah, Ichigo will be angry if I did not help his sister anyways"

"Oh, Yeah you're right,," She chuckled at the thought

.

(A/N: Okay for confirmations, mainly in a reception hall the way used for the main entrance is different for those used for the hotel personnel, known as the back door and this back door is mostly for personnels only, so guests are not allowed to use it.)

.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**On the way to the back door**

**.  
**

"Uhmm, if it is okay to ask, how did you know my brother?" Karin asked sheepishly

"I met him through Rukia?"

"Huh, how?"

"Rukia was one of my former co-workers before she was transferred, and she was Momo's friend"

"ahh I see, Momo?, the girl with hair that is tied like a bun with some sort of cloth?" she asked curiously

"Yes, how did you meet her?" Toushirou asked intrigued of how she met Momo, without him knowing.

"I met her earlier when, I approached Ichi-nii, how are you related with her" intrigued of what is their relationship.

"She is my girlfriend", Toushirou answered, surprised why she'd asked

"Oh...I see", She answered with a hint of disappointment, _disappointment??, why am I disappointment, or rather what am I disappointed about?_

_.  
_

"Oh here we are, ano, excuse me can we get through, she is one of the relatives of the newly wed, and authorized to get in here" Toushirou announced and talked to one of the hotel personnel beside the door for permission.

"Oh, yes you can here" the hotel personnel answered while opening the door.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And by then Toushirou and Karin entered the back door, luckily they spotted Yuzu, or rather Yuzu spotted them.

"Karin, there you are, what took you so long, and what happened to you?" Yuzu asked her sister worriedly, eyeing the dress that is full of dirt at the skirt.

"I just slipped on some spilled oil at the parking lot" Karin explained

"Oh, And who is this?" Yuzu asked turning to Toushirou, with a hidden smirk on her face. _Who could this guy be, he's cute, never thought Karin had a good sense of a guy...hehe_ she thought

"Ah, Hitsugaya Toushirou" Toushirou answered before Karin would, and he offered his hand for a hand shake. _Did I just saw her smirked or something?_

"I'm Kurosaki Yuzu", She introduced herself and shake hands, then she looked at Karin with knowing eyes.

"He was the one who helped me earlier", Karin explained and looked at Yuzu with it-is-not-like-what-you-think look, because she saw that smirked on her face even if it is fast.

"Oh, thank you for helping my sister, Hitsugaya-san" Yuzu said, still not believing Karin's look.

"Don't mention it" Toushirou answered. "I think I needed to go back to our table, my other friends will be wondering where I am" He added.

"Okay" the two girls answered "and sorry for taking your time" Karin added.

"Nah, it is okay, see you later then" with that he gone back to the crowd of people to his table.

.

=)

.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**..sorry mina-san, I deleted the first second chapter, because of my stupid mistake (I'm really sorry), I uploaded the wrong file...why didn't I read it first when editing it before published..I'm sooo stupid (already scolding herself).**

**..sorry for my stupidity and now it is the real second chapter..I'm sure of it**

**......I really hoped you will like it**

**.sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, I'll try to fix it at the later chapters,,, **

**....thanks for those who reviewed at me, I actually said to myself If I received at least one review I'll upload the next chapter the following day...hehe..But I still want to have more reviews..pls review (begs and kneels already)hehehe**

**Especial thanks to strawberry fishcakes and DrawingxXxTwilight, my first two reviewers..yehey..thank you very much and **

**for strawberry fishcakes, Yeah I know cliff hangers are irritating and sorry about that I'll try not to make cliff hangers, but there is one chapter I'll will be needing a major cliff hanger it is for the story plot (hint)..hehe thats the only left cliff hanger on the story......**

**.....the next chapter will be uploaded probably next week..thanks for reading everyone...pls review**

**-till nxt chapie ...**'**-'shirou-rin'-'...**


	3. We'll Be Partners?

**Disclaimer: People I don't own Bleach nor the characters in here..I only own the OCss on the chapters, and the story..thanks**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic here so I hope you like it. And English is not my mother tongue, so I am already apologizing for some misspelt words, wrong usage of words and grammatical errors.....**

**Now on with the story..........................**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Chapter 3: We'll be partners??**

**Toushirou's POV**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I thought Ichigo's wedding will be the first and last time I'm going to see her, but I was wrong._

_Today I met her on a rather familiar scene, now; we are facing each other in my boss' office room, hmm, talking about luck._

_And this was supposedly our second meeting or maybe third, after 3 months._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Flashback.........................**

**.  
**

"Matsumoto, Takuya-san, called me to his office, fill the work for me", I said almost shouting to put her out of her reverie, thick marks on my head. _She is supposedly my secretary for almost 3 years now, but I do wonder._

_.  
_

"Huh, what is it again Hitsugaya-san", she said with a sleepy tone with a hint of somewhat pain and irritation. Why, probably hangover, she celebrated something with her drinking pals, again, last night.

.

"I said I was called at Takuya-san's office, now do your work, I'll be back", I said with a hint of irritation. _Sometimes I really do wonder why I never fired her, for being a slacker._

_.  
_

After saying those I left my office before I hear her protest.

.

Takuya-san is the head engineer of the engineering department of the "10th division" branch of Seretei Cooperatives. Let just say he is my boss, though he rarely used that power on us. And now I wonder why he called me, probably new project.

.

As I was in my reverie, near the corner of the hall, I didn't actually saw that I was going to bump into someone. And when I saw her, I did not have time to change my pace then.....

.

"Ouch, watch where you are going", she said in an irritated tone, and that voice made something to stir inside me, somewhat familiar.

.

Then I was surprised to see who I bump into, a girl with a raven black hair, and those violet-black eyes, that seem familiar. And she is really familiar, I am now facing with a sitting Kurosaki Karin, shocked. She is wearing corporate uniform, a light red and white stripped blouse, and black slacks. Her coat is on the floor near her and her bag and '_is that plans' _I thought,on her lap, and the others are sprawled on the floor, probably she was holding those before she bumped into me.

.

(A/N: the plans I was talking about is a layout used in engineering and architectural businesses, mostly it is drawn or printed on a large tracing paper.)

.

And I can see she is surprised to see me too, _does she still remember me? _I thought, _Huh, so what if she still remembers me or not. _But there is something inside me saying please remember me. And as I saw her through the eyes I remember why she is sitting on the floor.

.

"Here, let me help you, sorry about that", I said while offering my hand to help her stand up.

.

Before she can fully stand up, she slipped on a cloth, her handkerchief actually that she accidentally stepped. Then, we are back into the position when we first met.

.

Another awkward position, I saw her blush, probably my face is blushing too, and this is the second time this happened. I am really grateful that this is one of the halls that are always deserted, or should I say employees rarely go in here.

.

"Umm", she said shyly.

.

"Oh, sorry, here", I said realizing I was still holding her, and then I let her settled down.

.

After I helped her down, I proceeded to pick her things, there was a long silence. She is carrying many plans and blank tracing papers with her.

.

"Umm, are these plans?", I asked just to open a conversation.

"Ah, yes, they asked me to deliver it here", she answered sheepishly. _Why is she shy? Have I done something wrong?  
_

We finished gathering her things, and still there was a silence.

"Sorry about earlier", I apologized again.

"Oh, that's ok, It is partly my fault, I am not also looking at where am I going"', she answered

"Okay, by the way, what are you doing in here?"

"Like I said earlier I was told to deliver this, (talking about the plans), and to talk about it" she said smiling as if she was trying to tease me.

"Oh, I mean in this hall" I answered not wanting to be affected by her supposedly teasing statement.

"Ah, that, I was going to the ladies room, the receptionist told me, there is a nearest restroom here"

"Oh, yeah there is a restroom near here, there on the next corner to the right" I said and pointing to the direction of the restroom.

"Oh, thank you, how about you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean why you are here on this hall?"

"I was going to my boss's office" I answered pointing to the hall on her back.

"Oh, I see, see you then"

"Okay"

And by that she left. I proceeded to Takuya-san's office, and I was greeted with his secretary Rozu-san, and told me to proceed on the office.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**At Takuya-san's Office**

**.  
**

knock knock

.

"Come in" Takuya answered.

"Good Morning Sir, you called me?" I greeted politely.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-san, come in please" he answered, and I proceeded to the couch near her desk.

Takuya-san's office is the same as the other normal offices. There is an office desk, containing a computer on the right and paperworks on the left. The door was located at the left corner of the room, aligned with it on the right part of the room, there was a couch or should I say a sofa set with coffee table on the center, mainly used for visitors. There was engineering equipments (A/N: I used that equipments, 'coz it is hard to name them...they are too many) near the sofa and the office table. The room is painted in greyish white and the furnitures black. Yes, he loves black.

"Hitsugaya-san, I called you here for the project concerning with the plans on building new buildings at Sapporo branch" He began.

"Oh yes about that,"

"The main branch, have prearranged some things, about the plans and architects"

"Sir, what do you mean?"

"I mean the main branch; have sent us one of their best architects, she is actually coming here right now, I want you to meet her"

_I don't know why they have to sent an architect, does the main branch don't believe on our abilities.  
_

"I know what you are thinking, actually I asked them that too, but they said she just needed to gain more experience outside the main branch, and the best teachers will be on our branch, anyways, they said if things turn out well she will be transferred here, gaining us more assets" Takuya-san explained, as if she can actually read my comments on my mind.

Kring kring (sound of the telephone)

Takuya-san immediately go to his table and answered it.

"Oh ok, let here in" he said to the person on the other line, probably Rozu-san. Then she put the phone back.

"You're new partner will be here"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-

I was shocked for the second time this morning and for the same person as the first one.

"Oh, Toushirou" she said wide-eye spotting me before the other man beside me.

"Oh, Good Morning Sir, you must be Takuya-san, sir?" she added

_She greeted Takuya-san a good morning, how about me?? anyways I did not greet her also earlier arggh,, what am I thinking sulking about a simple greeting!_

_And when did we become on first name basis, but I liked it, huh..stop thinking this things. _I mentally scolded myself. _Hey wait a minute, if she's here then she will be my new partner.._(confused w/ a hint of happy tone)

"Oh, yes I am, looks like you already know each other right Hitsugaya-san" He said taking me back to reality.

"Ah Yes sir, This is Kurosaki Karin" I answered still shocked, I introduced her to him, since I know they still don't know each other.

Karin bowed and offered her hand at the mention of her name; she smiled to Takuya-san, then to me. _She's cute when she smiles. Argg shut it Toushirou _I mentally scold myself again.

"Takuya Keito, pleasure to meet you" he takes her hand for a handshake

Then he explained the things ought to be related with our work.

**End of Flashback**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"As I was saying, both of you will go on a trip to Sapporo and check what will be the best things to be done about the site"

"Hai" we both anwered.

"Okay, this meeting is adjourned hope you'll be good partners, and get along with each other"

"Of course sir we will get along with each other and thank you for the informations" she answered.

I just chuckled at her statement and the thought of working with her, and to be with her on the trip to Sapporo.

=)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**...yosh another chapter done..sorry if it is not that good but I still hope you liked it**

**....this is mainly on Toushirou's POV, actually only his**

**...wondering about where is Momo, the answer will be on the next chapter**

**.....anyways...I am really grateful for those people who have reviewed, and putted my story on their alert and favorites thank you very much guys..I love you all...hehe**

**...and to answer Tsuzari-chan's question,,,sorry but it will be revealed on chapter 4 (hint) and for strawberry fishcakes...hehehe that would be a secret..but your guess was actually good but sorry it is not the correct one, but probably I'll include that scene on the next chapters...heheheh**

**...I actually again apologise for my stupidity on the chapter 2, thanks for supporting my story**

**....And as what I have said earlier I hope you like this chapter and pls review**

**_till nxt time **

**_shirou-rin.....**


	4. My Office, Our Office and Momo

**Disclaimer: People I don't own Bleach nor the characters in here..I only own the OCss on the chapters, and the story..thanks**

**.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic here so I hope you like it. And English is not my mother tongue, so I am already apologizing for some misspelt words, wrong usage of words and grammatical errors.....**

**Now on with the story..........................**

**.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4 My Office, Our Office and Momo**

* * *

"Karin-chaaann" Rangiku called, and then gave Karin a bear hug.

"R-ra-ngiku-san, c-ca-nn't b-br-reathe" Karin answered, while trying to break the hug.

"Matsumoto, don't suck the life out of her" Toushirou said, a thickmark on his head.

"ohhh, sorry about that" Rangiku said finally breaking the hug.

"Nah, its okay, say you work here?"

"Yes, she do, she is supposed to be my secretary" Toushirou answered her, before Rangiku do, with a very irritated voice, while going over to Rangiku's desk and picking up a sheet of paper from the stacks of papers in the desk.

Karin sweat dropped noticing the stack of papers. Rangiku of course sensed already what he is implying for that.

"Hehe, I was going to start it already, but I saw Karin-chan..and" Rangiku said, trying to sound convincing.

"Sigh, yah right"

"But really, by the way what is Karin-chan doing here" she said trying to change the subject.

"I was suppose to help Toushirou, with a project" Karin answered

"ehh, what project?"

"The project about new building on the branch on Sapporo" Toushirou said bluntly.

"Ohh, so you'll be working with us then?" Rangiku asked Karin

"Uhmm, I suppose yes"

"Yes Matsumoto she will be working with us, now show Kurosaki-san her new working table, and the surroundings here and also the policies" Toushirou said

"And Kurosaki-san, I'll talk to you about the preparations for the project this afternoon, it is better for you to know this place first" He added but addressed to Karin

"Hai, arigatou" Karin answered.

"Means, I'll be her tour guide" Rangiku said excitedly.

"Yes, because I'm going to do over the work that you suppose to do, now go, I'll only be in my office, and be sure to tell Kurosaki-san about all the things that she needed to now"

"Hai"

.

* * *

.

"Since, you are going to be taicho's partner, then your table will be here, opposite to mine actually it is the only vacant table here" Rangiku showed Karin the way to her new table, and also showed her own table.

"Taicho?" Karin asked _Why is she calling him taicho?  
_

"Oh, that, it's a habit, you see we entered this company and had training at the same time, he was our you can say team leader at that time, then he became my superior" She explained.

"And because, he is sooo strict and sometimes bossy and grumpy, anyways, it is just like him" she also added

"Oh, I see why the other cubicles are empty"

"Ah, them, two were called back to main for project arrangements, one is out of town for work, one is on leave and two are in there day-off so basically, today we're the only ones in the office.

.

* * *

.

The office is a medium size room for a typical business office with a combination of wooden and modern style theme. The double glass door is positioned at the right side of the room along with the storage files, that at first glance it will only look like a designed wooden wall, but it was actually a built in cabinet of drawers (I mean when you open the cabinet door instead of seeing space, the one inside are drawers). The files are sorted by the location of the project, year if it is a finished project, on-going projects and pending projects. Next to it is an open space, the employee's access for the storage of snacks (coffees, tea, biscuits etc), the office's so-called kitchen. Beside the door from right to left are, a big bulletin board containing the calendar of activities announcements, memo, greetings etc., next to it is a so called cabinet, designed to hold certificates and trophies. Then next is a wall opening, inside are two doors for the office's own comfort room for employees. The left side of the office are glass windows the view of the city outside, (the office is located at the 10th floor, there are actually 14 floors, the top floor was actually a large conference room and storage room and the remaining rooms are offices and working areas) underneath it are different drawers, and different engineering and architectural paraphernalia.

In the center of the office are 6 cubicles with dividers, each having its own computer set, 2 tables and cabinets underneath it. On the north side of the office is a big room separated by glass windows that are actually a one-way mirror, that is Toushirou's office. Almost beside the door of Toushirou's office near the kitchen is Rangiku's table and opposite to it is another 2 table cubicle, that will be Karin's.

(A/N: I am very sorry, if the description is confusing, just imagine a typical business office, that's it, Sorry I'm really bad at thoroughly describing things)

.

* * *

.

**At the cafeteria (lunch time)  
**

"So Kurosaki-san, how do you find this place?" Toushirou asked. They are now in the cafeteria for lunch, actually they we're dragged by Rangiku for lunch, since the whole "tour" in the office building only finished near noon.

"It's okay, really shows the architectural side" Karin answered and smiled at him

"Of course I made sure that she will see the best of this place..hehe" Rangiku proudly says

"Good, maybe tomorrow you'll meet up some of my juniors here"

"Yah, that is the same as what Rangiku-san have said"

Rangiku just giggled at the two, and received an odd look from both of them.

"Excuse me, I'll just go chat some of the girls,, I'll leave you two here" Rangiku said still giggling.

"Ok" Toushirou answered _What is running on her head again  
_

"By the way Toushirou, how's your girlfriend?" Karin asked just wanted to have a conversation

"You mean Hinamori? We broke up already" _Why she asked? Does it bother her.  
_

"Eh, why and when?" _Momo-san is sweet, why would he broke up with her or the vice versa.  
_

"Why you want to know?"

"Just pure curiosity, it just bothers, since I considered Momo-san as a friend"

_Consider her as a friend, how about me? Huh, shut it I am __not__ desperate to be her friend.  
_

"You see, Kurosaki-s_" Toshirou, began but, Karin cut-off.

"Stop calling me Kurosaki-san, just Karin already, you see it is kinda confusing, since all of my siblings are also working at Seireitei" she explains

"Fine"

"thanks, then why you two broke up?

"You're persistent aren't you?"

"Of course now tell me"

"Fine, we are not really in a relationship"

"What do you mean?"

"Sigh, it was for a show"

"But why?"

"You know curiosity kills the cat"

"Oh come on, your such a cliffie"

"cliffie? Hnn,"

"Cliff hanger, duh"

"Waht am I story teller, hnn Fine, it is for a show, because she asked me to"

"But, why?"

"Impatient aren't we"

"Just continue it already"

"Momo and I are childhood friends, you see her parents want her to be engaged with someone she does not know, so she asked me to be her boyfriend until she find someone that she really love"

"Really?, so that means she has found someone already"

"Yes" he said looking at the window(there table is beside the window)

"Who?" she asked cautiously _He love her, I can feel it _she thought disappointedly

"The guy who is suppose to be engaged with her" _yes __him  
_

"Ehh, but why?" _this is getting confusing already  
_

"Her parents insisted that she meet him, so she met with him, and told me that she had fallen for the guy, she's always like that anyways"

"Love at first sight?"

"Probably"

"Where is she right now is she also working in here?"

"No, she work at 5th division, she is a marketing strategist, you see"

"Oh"

"How about you?"

"What do you mean, how about me?"

"I mean, I'm the only one who's telling my personal life here, I also want to know some of yours" he just smirked

"Okay, then ask" _why is that smirk look so good on him  
_

"Do you have a boyfriend?" _why did I asked that, do I really want to know  
_

"Huh, no, I don't have right now" _what a common question to be asked  
_

"Really" he smiled inwardly

"Yes" she said bluntly _did I just see him smiled, a very very small smile..hmmm  
_

"Former boyfriends?"

"Oh, I had just dumped him a year ago, by the way why are you asking me about love life?"

"Coz you asked me about my love life, so I asked yours, to be fair"

"hah, nice one" she said with the hint of sarcasm, he just smirked

"Why did you break up?"

"Huh, typical story, he cheated on me, and I dumped him" she said bluntly

"ah, I see"

"Yah, that was a year ago, he's my classmate in college, we been together for 3 freaking years" she said with an angry tone

"You really hate him" _She really loved him, and he's an idiot to cheat on her  
_

"You, bet anyone would"

"Looks like, Matsumoto will be back who knows when, so let's go already" he said to change the subject

"Ah ok"

They both stand up, and proceeded to go to the office.

.

^_^

* * *

**...finally I get to update...**

**...I'm very very very sorry for not updating for almost a month**

**..really sssooorrrryyyy(kneels on the ground)**

**....the reason is that if anyone knows what happened in the Philippines because of storm "Ondoy", my internet connection is cut off, and I had a writers block.**

**...another is that my finals for first sem is coming up, so I needed to study harder to pass my major...**

**...and now finals is over..yipee I can update again I really wish I wil pass pls. Pray for me..heheh**

**...I hope you will like this chapter, even if it is not really that good, I promise I'll try harder next time**

**...pls..review it can really help me to be motivated on continuing this story**

**..again I hope you like it..thanks everyone**

**..till nxt tym**

**..shirou-rin**

**P.S. if anyone would like to especially for those co-Filipinos here, pls pray for those victims of storm Ondoy and Pepeng, thank you very much.**


	5. It May Happen, It May Not

**Chapter 5**

**It may happen, It may not**

**

* * *

  
**

"So, how did it go?", Yuzu asked while arranging the food for dinner.

"Ahmm, ok, just like in the main branch, though I only met my senior and his secretary" Karin answered while arranging the plates.

"why only them?'

"Oh, the others have their own businesses, though I received a tour on the offices and building"

"Nice, looks like they treated you well, and looks like you're not going to be that busy"

"Well, apparently my new senior or should I say boss, is one of the tops, so I think I will be more busy"

After a while they both readied their selves for dinner.

"Itadakimasu" both said in unison.

"So, who's your new boss?" Yuzu started the conversation.

"Oh, him, remember the guy who helped me during Ichi-nii's wedding?"

"hmm ……The white-haired guy, with gorgeous eyes, his name is Hitsugaya-san right?"

'_gorgeous eyes??_' Karin thought "Yup, him"

"Really, wow it must be fate for the two of you" Yuzu said dreamingly, and Karin choked on her food, and immediately grabbed the glass of water and drank.

"What are you talking about??" Karin said while trying to compose herself.

"I mean that it must be fate for the two of you to meet again,

or more likely to..

_work_ with each other" Yuzu explained with dreamy eyes imagining things that Karin ought not to know.

'_Oh, Kami-sama here we go again' _"Yuzu, don't even think about something like work romance, it is just a coincidence that he is my boss"

"Who knows, Karin-chan don't conclude already,

it may happen,

it may not."

"Yuzu, I think you are watching too many love stories"

"Oh, come on _You_ find him attractive too right, don't deny it'

"Yes, he is attractive,

and nice" Karin said mumbling the last part but Yuzu of course heard it.

'_hmmm, looks like my deductions are right' _Yuzu thought "See, I told you, you actually like him"

"What, no way, anyone would find him attractive" _and it's not like he's going to like me too he's still in love with her,, mehh what am I thinking, _

"Ohh, really" _by the looks of her, I can see_

"Fine, I'll leave you on your fantasies, but Yuzu

believe me it is not going to happen"

'_Believe me Karin, I can sense there is a possibility, you may not realize it now but may be sooner' _Yuzu thought a smirked appearing on her face

Karin originally lives alone on her typical apartment complex, but since Yuzu was admitted to the 4th division office of Sereitei, they decided to live together and share on the rent. Occasionally they go home (in Karakura), to visit their ever so happy father, and to help on his clinic. Ichigo on the other hand live on his own apartment with his wife Rukia, time to time the twins visit them or the other way around, or sometimes they go home together in Karakura.

* * *

**Toushirou's apartment complex, the same time**

"Tai..cho" Rangiku called while approaching a white-haired man sitting at the far corner window side of the café (it is inside the apartment building).

"Hn" Toushirou said indicating for Rangiku to say what she wanted

"What cha doing here?"

"None of your business Matsumoto,

what do you need?" He answered emotionless

"Nothing, just looking around"

"……"

"You're still thinking about her, right?"

He just looked at her eyebrow raising.

"Momo"

"who knows"

"admit it,

You actually love her"

"You know it already"

"If you really love her, why?

why, did you let her go?"

"She has a choice of her own"

"why didn't you tell her"

"what?"

"that you love her"

"You know its one sided

She only treats me as a brother that's all"

"It hurts"

"Not that much"

'_even if you say that I can see it in you' _"I see, If you need someone to talk about I'm here"

"That's why I'm talking to you now"

"I know"

"Matsumoto"

"Hmm"

"Thank you"

"don't mention it"

"And by the way"

"Yes?"

"Book 2 flights for Sapporo before next week"

"Ehh, you just ruined the atmosphere" she said with a pout

"Whatever"

"So what do you think of Karin-chan"

"She's a good one, knows what to do, as expected from the main branch"

"And she's cute and has a bright attitude"

"…..

Possibly,"

'_oh, looks like someone can mend the wounds'_ She just gave him a meaningful grin

"Don't even think about it"

"Ehh, what am I thinking"

"Using her, on your stupid plans of match making"

"I am not thinking that" _though that can be_

"Whatever"

"But you trusted her easily"

"hn?"

"You told her about you and Momo"

"How did you know about that?" _she's eavesdropping again_

"Hmmm…ahhh

Heard it..hehehe"

"Eavesdropper"

"Eh, Don't change the subject, so why?

why did you let her know?"

"She asked," _more likely pester me about it, though why does it feel ok_

"And you willingly told her"

"Not really

I actually don't know why"

"(smirk) May be because, she got your interest?" _admit it_

"No

Its not like that"

Rangiku said nothing but with a knowing look

"I think may be

She's just comfortable to talk to just like you"

"Na ah, taicho, I still think she got your interest"

"Who knows"

'_Deny it or not, you're interested'_

.

_

* * *

  
_

**Wednesday Morning Karin's second week**

**At the Office  
**

During Karin's first week she had grown accustomed to her work schedule and her co-workers schedule, attitudes on work and personality. On her second day, she had finally met all of the remaining six co-workers she had on what others call as 'Hitsugaya's team', where she actually belongs. And also during the first week, she already began her part of work: the architectural designs of the new building in Sapporo, wherein Toushirou, guides and critics her work. She was also informed about the rule 'call Hitsugaya-san as Hitsugaya-san not on his given name', but she never did it, since he never corrected her, so to Karin it's an unspoken permission. And as expected Rangiku, take note of this, as well as her other co-workers.

"Karin-san, Hitsugaya-san wants to talk to you" Meg one of Karin's co-workers said. She just came out of Toushirou's office.

"Oh, thank you Meg-san, I'll be there in a minute" Karin said, while arranging the files she's making earlier.

After a minute Karin entered Toushirou's office.

"You want to talk to me?" she asked while approaching him. Toushirou was actually looking at his floor-to-ceiling windows.

"Yes" he said and walked to the sofa, indicating for her to follow and sit

"I would like to talk about our trip to Sapporo, did Matsumoto informed you about it?" he began

"Yes, she told me yesterday" she answered with composure and confidence

"Good, then you know it will be a two week trip"

"Yes, I have already made arrangements for my two week absence"

"Okay, The flight will be the day after tomorrow, Friday"

She nodded indicating for him to continue.

"The transportation and the lodging during our stay is taken care of"

"On what hotel then?"

"No, not a hotel, we will use my ancestral house at Sapporo. It is nearer in the site than the other hotels available and it will also help in our budget"

"And you want to visit your ancestral house too"

"Yes, that too, is it okay with you?"

"No problem, as long as there's a place to sleep"

"(chuckle) as expected from you, oh, and another thing please bring all the documents I have given you regarding the project"

"Okay, no problem, is that all?"

"yes, you may go"

"Thank you"  


* * *

**Night time, 20minutes after the office hours end**

"Karin-chan do you want to join us for tonight?" Rangiku asked pertaining to the party (cough drinking party cough) at her place.

"No, thanks for the offer but I need to finish this"

"Okay, then I'll be going now, may be next time bye"

"yes may be next time, Bye"

* * *

**45 minutes after the office ours end**

"Karin, you're still here?" Toushirou said while exiting his office. On the other hand Karin was actually arranging her things to leave.

"Yes, but I'm actually leaving already" Karin said and lifted her bag to go

"You really like doing overtime" He said accompanying him to the office exit

"Not really, it' just that I don't like leaving small things not finished"

"I see,

You have a car?"

"Nah, I'll just find a cab to go home"

"Want a ride?"

"Huh"

"(chuckle) I mean would you like to have a ride with me, since I think cabs are rare at this hour"

"Oh, is that ok with you?"

"I wouldn't be asking if it is not" he said sarcastically resisting to roll his eyes

"Yah, but you don't know where I live"

"You can always tell me where"

"Yah" she said sheepishly

* * *

**At the parking lot  
**

"So this is your car" Karin said in amazement

"Yup, it is" Toushirou said, trying to decipher her facial expression.

"A Mercedes Sedan then" She said still in awe

"(chuckle)Yes, you're well informed on cars, I see" he said surprised she knows

"Not really, it's just that

I really like this car"

"Like a dream car"

"You could say that"

"Then hop in"

* * *

**At the car  
**

"My place is a 10 minute ride, if there's no traffic" Karin said. They are now travelling.

"I doubt there's traffic at this hour"

"Yes you're right"

"By the way since, I will know where you live

Can I just fetch you on the day of the flight?"

"Huh, but why?"

"Because it will be awkward to wait for each other at the airport, and it's a favor on your side anyway"

"Or more likely, you just hate waiting"

"(chuckle)Yes, is that a yes or a no"

"Alright, if you say so"

"Now where we left or right?"

"Right, the 5th building will be our apartment building" she said pointing to the said building

"Our?"

"Mine and Yuzu's, my twin sister, you met him at the wedding

She working as a nurse on the 4th division"

"oh, I see, here we are"

After Toushirou had parked the car near the apartment entrance, he got out and helped Karin on her door.

"So this is good-bye then" he said

"Ah yah, thanks for giving me a ride, see you tomorrow and ...

your car's cool" she giggled

"(chuckle)You really like the car,,,

See you tomorrow too, good night"

"hehe, Good night, have a safe trip"

"Thanks"

By that Toushirou drove home, and Karin still waving at him before he turned and then she entered the building.

* * *

**Karin and Yuzu's apartment  
**

"I'm home" Karin greeted from the door and remove her shoes.

"Karin-chan!!, how did it go" Yuzu came bombarding her

"What are you talking about?" Karin said surprised that she just appeared like a mushroom on the doorway.

"I saw the two of you earlier, he offered you a ride, _right?_ " Yuzu said teasingly

"Yes, but that is purely professional"

"oh, when did _that_ became purely professional" Yuzu said sarcastically

Karin just rolled her eyes "I mean, it just ah, never mind you wouldn't listen anyways"

"But Karin-chan I want details" she said with a pout

"Yuzu, there is no details, and Yuzu"

"(pout) yes?"

"Our dinner is burning"

"What, no way" Yuzu said running to the kitchen

'_here we go again' _Karin just rolled her eyes to her sister's act and proceeded to her room.


	6. Welcome to Sapporo

**Chapter 6**

**Welcome to Sapporo**

* * *

**At the day of the flight Friday  
**

Ding dong (door bell ringing)

"Coming" Yuzu said while dashing to the door to answer it.

"Who's there?" She said while opening it

"Ahmm, Good morning Kurosaki-san, though it's almost noon" Toushirou greeted with a bow

"Ah, Good morning too, Hitsugaya-san and Rangiku-san" Yuzu smiled and greeted too with a bow (she met Rangiku at Ichigo's wedding)

"Come in" she said and leading him to the living room

"Would you like to have a tea?" Yuzu offered when she thought that the two are comfortably sitting on the couch.

Rangiku just nodded on her.

"Ah, Yes, Thank you Kurosaki-san" Toushirou said awkwardly.

"Just Yuzu" Yuzu corrected

"Oh, yes Thank you Yuzu-san" Toushirou said. Rangiku on the other hand just giggled on the two.

"Yuzu, have you seen my purse…

Oh, Toushirou, Rangiku-san you're here already" Karin said on the stairs facing the living room.

"Yes, we're here" Toushirou said with a smirk

"How did you know my apartment room?" Karin asked awkwardly

"We asked the front desk" Rangiku answered

"Oh I see,

Yuzu-" Karin said trying to ask again about here purse

"It's on the table next to the shelf" Yuzu said to her with a knowing look and a smirk

"Thanks" Karin said giving her a don't-even-think-about-it look

Toushirou on the other hand have seen the exchange of looks and only thought '_Women and their non-verbal communication'_

Rangiku however just thought '_Looks like I'm not the only one who plans (giggle)'_

* * *

After a few minutes they left the twins apartment and rode on Toushirou's car; Karin sits next to Toushirou, while Rangiku on the back. During the 45 minute ride to the airport (because of traffic) They have talked about many things from office to the current events and to Rangiku's drinking party, but mostly these conversations are done by Rangiku and Karin, while Toushirou just give sarcastic side comments, if the talk includes him or peek his interest. And now they arrive at the airport, Toushirou being gentlemen helped Karin with her baggage.

"Remember, Matsumoto, just bring my car back at my apartment and leave the keys to the landlord, understood" Toushirou reminded her

"Yes, of course taicho, I won't use your car for something I know you would hate" she said cross fingers at the back

"Hnn, I already told my landlord that if you did not give him the keys until 2:00 he's going to call me, and you know what happens" he said. Karin and Rangiku sweat dropped on his tone and about thinking what will happen if Rangiku did something

"Yes taicho, both of you have a safe trip"

"What do you mean by what you said to Rangiku-san" Karin-asked

"Nothing just merely a warning" he answered

"O-ok"

* * *

After almost one hour of waiting to check in, they are now boarding the plane. The two of them of course requested a seat beside each other: Karin on the window side. After the take off, they decide to talk about different things since the plane trip is almost 1 hour.

"So your family is from Sapporo, why did you migrated here in Tokyo" Karin asked

"Because my parents died" He said emotionless

"Oh, sorry about that" she said sadly

"Don't worry about it, I was 16 at that time almost 11 years have passed already" he said reassuring her it is ok to talk about it.

"Oh, is it okay for me to ask how they died?" she asked cautiously

"We were on a cruise then the ship sank, I was the only one from my family who survive…" he explained

"Oh, I see, that's ….sad" She said don't know what is the right word to say

"Did you ever have a phobia or trauma about a cruise?"

"May be, as far as I remember I can't bear to cruise for 2 years after the incident"

"ah I see..So, who took you in when your parents..ahmm died?"

"My uncle, he became my official guardian, and he is also taking care of everything my parents have left"

"Ahh, you're one of the heirs right?"

"huh?"

"I mean heirs to different company that trains in Sereitei, I heard about it in the main branch"

"How did you know I'm one, I doubt you heard about me being one in the main branch"

"Ahh, I just guessed, and looks like I'm correct"

"Yes you are, but don't tell others, the only person who knows in the office is Matsumoto, but now it includes you"

"Hehe, No problem"

"(chuckle) How about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you, I mean say something about your family"

"Me, as you know I have 2 siblings Ichigo and Yuzu"

He nodded indicating for her to continue.

"My family is from as you know in Karakura, my father runs a clinic, and ahmm mom died when I was still young" she said uncomfortable

"Sorry, I forgot, sorry I made you think of things you wouldn't like to talk about"

"Ah no problem, Ichi-nii told you?"

"Not really, I heard it during the wedding"

"Ah, I see, thanks"

* * *

And the conversation shifted to different topics but mostly about basic personal things and work relating to the project in Sapporo. After an hour plane trip, they arrive at Sapporo. In the airport they we're greeted by a man in age between 30 to 40 years old wearing you can call a butler's uniform.

"It's been a long time young master, we are happy you came to visit" the butler said pertaining to Toushirou.

"Yes it has been a long time Greeves, thank you for fetching us" Toushirou answered "Ahmmm" Karin said hesitantly _Young master?_

"Oh, sorry about that Greeves, this is Kurosaki Karin, she is my partner at the work today, she'll be staying with us at home" Toushirou introduced Karin to Greeves.

"Pleasure to meet you sir" Karin said and extended her hand for a hand shake

"Oh, the pleasure is mine young lady" Greeves accepted the hand and they hand shake

"Please, call me Karin, I'm kinda not used to formalities" she said nervously

"Oh okay, Karin-san, if that's what you wish"

"Greeves where is the car?" Toushirou asked

"Oh, here young master" Greeves showed them the car

Karin just gaped at what she is seeing "A limousine?"

"Ah, yes is something wrong?" Greeves answered (A/N: he thinks that Karin may not want to ride a limousine, 'cause of may be experiences)

"Greeves, you could have just used the ordinary car, many people are staring at us already" Toushirou said. By that Karin noticed the many people stopping and staring at them and she also heard some of the whisperings of those people.

"I'm sorry young master but the other cars were on maintenance this is the only one available" Greeves answered.

" Fine, let's go Karin"

"huh, a yes" she said nervously still in shock _okay so much for first encounter_

* * *

The trip to Toushirou's house is not really that silent since Karin is actually enjoying the view outside and asked Toushirou various questions about what she sees, while Toushirou just answered her with a bored expression as always, but deep inside enjoying seeing her acting like a child. Then they have arrived at Toushirou's house, more likely "big" house almost a mansion already.

"This is your house??" Karin answered wide-eyed staring at the house

"Ahmm, No, this is my parents house" _She is really surprised at what she is seeing, she's like a child,, so cute..did I say cute? _Toushirou just dismissed the thought on his head

"Yah, whatever" Karin rolled her eyes

"Greeves please help Karin with her belongings, I will just going to pay a respect to mom and dad" By that he left.

"Yes young master" Greeves have proceeded to help Karin

"Thank You sir, by the way is there other people who live here?" She asked while entering the "house".

"Oh, only us, and a few maids" Greeves answered showing her the hall to get to the stairs

"I see, ...wow" She is now staring at a beautiful garden near the balcony.

"That is my mom's famous garden" Toshirou said pooping out from nowhere. Greeves have left them and proceeded on bringing Karin's belongings to her room.

"Ehh, Toushirou, don't just pop out of nowhere you'll give me a heart attack"

"(chuckle) sorry about that, here let me show you your room, you can admire that later"

"Ok, thanks" she said while blushing from embarrassment.

Toushirou have showed her room and his, and every part of the house, for her not to be lost, also he introduced some of the maids that they encountered during the 'tour'. Since they have arrived later than almost 2:00, Toshirou let Karin to have a rest on her room.

"I really admire this room" She said.

The room was big, there was a four post bedroom two side tables, a working table, shelf with some books, a TV, a personal bathroom and the best of all a veranda showing the garden earlier. The room is painted with the mixture of powder blue and pale green with paintings hanging on the wall, and the furnitures are mostly made of wood, just like an ideal rest house.

* * *

**At the garden balcony almost sunset  
**

At the garden there were tables and chairs for relaxation under a so called cottage like roof connected to the house, and that is where Toushirou and Karin is.

"You want tea?" Toushirou asked

"Yes, thank you" Karin answered still gazing at the garden

"It's really beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is"

"My mother really love gardening, she's the one who designed the arrangements of the flowers"

"And you preserve it"

"Not me, Greeves and the other maids"

"(chuckle) Yah, right"

"Toushirou," Karin asked

"Hmmm" Toushirou answered indicating for her to continue.

"Say, Toushirou, why do you need to work if you have all these" Karin asked while taking the cup of tea at the table, and proceeded to lean on the railing designed on the cottage.

"Because, I'm training in Seireitei" He said joining her on the railing

"Really, that's all?"

"Not really the truth is because these are entirely my parent's and I want to know how to earn my own money" He answered

"But, these will all be yours right?

The only thing you need to do is to know how to preserve it"

"Yes, but I also want to gain experience and to success on my own, you know standing on your own feet"

"Oh I see, you're really a mature person"

He just replied her with a small smile.

"Young master, Karin-san, dinner is ready" a maid called and by that they proceeded to the dining room.

After the dinner, they just talked to each other, telling stories about different things in Sapporo sooner that night they retired on their respective rooms.

* * *

**The Next Morning  
**

"Karin-san, you're up early, did you sleep well?" Greeves asked spotting Karin at the same cottage last night looking at garden.

"Yes, Greeves-san, I just want to see the flowers this early, actually it is not really that early since it is already 7:00" Karin answered

"(Chuckle) Yes you are right, young master probably will be down a few minutes"

"Yes, I think so too"

"Toushirou!!, where are you? I heard you came to visit Sapporo" an unknown voice was heard at the house

* * *

**Explanation about their talk on the cottage:**

**Karin asked that question, because every heir that trains at Sereitei does not have the privileges they suppose to experience as a heir. In Sereitei the heir actually works for his/her own money and does not receive money from their family, except the house and car. They are treated just like an ordinary employee, since it is the main reason why they are training; to experience doing all your best to succeed without the help or back up of others. They work there until it is the time for them to succeed their own family company. It is also rare for heirs to train in Sereitei, because of the tendency that a heir can't meet the expectations of the company, resulting to gossips and corporate conflict if that said heir will succeed his/her own family company. **


	7. Ryuuji

**Chapter 7**

**Ryuuji**

* * *

"Toushirou!!!" the unknown voice called

"Uhmm, who's that?" Karin asked _sounds familiar_

"Must be Ryuuji-sama, come" Greeves answered and they proceeded to the living room where the owner of the unknown voice is.

* * *

**At the Living Room  
**

"Good morning Ryuuji-sama" Greeves greeted a guy with blue-black hair and teal eyes at the living room.

"Oh, Good morning Greeves, I heard that__" he said but cut off when he spotted Karin behind Greeves. And there eyes met.

"Ah, Good morning sir" Karin greeted him and bowed _okay who is this cute guy and why does he really look familiar_

"Uhmm, are you Shirou's girlfriend?" Ryuuji asked _she's familiar I do wonder if she is his girlfriend but as far as I remember he's with Momo anyways_

"Huh?" Karin said shocked _nice question_

"She is not, and would you mind stop shouting early in the morning" Toushirou said annoyingly. He is walking to the living room from the stairs. _'what is with him that always think whoever I bring is my girlfriend'_ a thick mark appearing on the forehead.

"Whoah, there you are" Ryuuji said trying to give him a manly hug, but Toushirou side step. Ryuuji just glared at him and he glared back.

"Yes, I'm here so what brings you here" Toushirou said irritated of his actions

"Hey come on, would you introduce us first" Ryuuji said cheerfully pertaining to Karin and him.

"(clearing of throat) Excuse me sir, since you are here to entertain them I will be at the kitchen to check for breakfast" Greeves said politely.

"Okay" the three(Karin, Toushirou and Ryuuji) answered and by that Greeves left

"So" Ryuuji started

"(Sigh) Karin, this is Mitsuaki Ryuuji, my stupid cousin ("Hey" Ryuuji cutted but Toushirou continues), and Ryuu this is Kurosaki Karin my work partner, happy now (pertaining to Ryuu)" Toushirou said with a bored look as he introduces the two.

"Ahh, Mitsuaki Ryuuji,

Wait you're Ryuuji?" She said surprised

"Ahh yah, why?,wait your name seems familiar..hmmm

Ah yes, you're Yuzu's twin" Ryuuji said finally remembering

"Yes I am"

"Before you continue that remember me conversation, let us sit down" Toushirou said interrupting the two while tapping his foot on the ground, Karin just giggled at his action.(They are still standing in the middle of living room). And by that the three of them sat at the couch, Karin and Ryuu on the long couch and Toushirou on the single one facing them.

"So, how did you met?" Toushirou started the conversation(??)

"I met him during a camp when I was in high school" Karin started

"Yes, and we met again on a tour in college" Ryuuji said

"Oh, what a coincidence" Toushirou said with a boring expression

"Yes" the other two said in unison

"So, what brings you here?" Toushirou asked pertaining to Ryuuji

"Ah, right I will be your government guide and facilitator also I can help on supplies" Ryuu explained cheerfully

"Ah I remember they were giving a one though I don't need one, you can go home now" Toushirou said you can say with a hint of humor.

"Hey, come on this is my job" Ryuu protested with a pout.

"Don't give me that, that's creepy" Toushirou said with disgusted look pertaining to Ryuuji pouting

(laughter) The two cousins look at Karin.

"(laughter) Sorry it is just funny to see you two talking like that, no offense ok" Karin said trying to stop her laughter.

"Huh" the two boys said in unison.

"I mean you two seem very close" she said

"no we are not" Toushirou said and Ryuuji just glared at him.

"Ahmm Ryuu what do you mean by your job" Karin said trying to stop the glaring contest.

Toushirou just raised an eyebrow '_Ryuu, are they that __close__'_

"Ah yes, it is just that I'm the facilitator for government things including the policies and permits to be accomplish, it is a policy that every establishment to build will need one, unless the project engineer or architect have a license to do the job of the guide, more likely people registered here in Sapporo. Those jobs on other places are done buy contractors, but here government is the one appointing one" Ryuu explained, complete with hand gestures.

(A/N: I just invented that job)

"Ah so you mean Toushirou, has license, since he does not need one?" Karin asked

"Technically yes, but I'll let him be, that job is a pain anyways" Toushirou said

"Ohh, you just love me, and don't want to lose my job" Ryuu said jokingly

"Shut up" Toushirou said and glared at him again thick mark appearing on the forehead.

Ryuu sweat dropped "Peace men" he said and give a peace sign on his finger.

'_they are so close, like brothers'_"(clearing of throat) Ahmm Toushirou what time we will be going to the location" Karin interjected trying to save Ryuu from glares.

"After breakfast" Toushirou answered

"Toushirou huh?? How come she can call you by your given name without honorific, if she is just your work partner" Ryuu said and gave Toushirou a is-she-really-just-a-work-partner look.

Karin just raised an eyebrow, though she actually knows why because of the unspoken rule: 'call hitsugaya-san as hitsugaya-san'.

"It is just that it is unusual for him to allow a co-worker to call him on his given name, mostly those who are allowed mainly on girls are his girlfriend or a very very close friend" Ryuu explained with a meaningful smile on his face.

"Yes you are right, but he never corrected me, right _Toushirou_?" Karin said looking at Toushirou

"(sigh) It is just that even if I tell her (looking at Karin) she will insist on calling me on my name" Toushirou

"Why is that?" Ryuuji asked still with the knowing look on Toushirou

"Because Ryuu, you know I hate formalities

But I'm surprised Toushirou knows"

"You're a Kurosaki, I tried it with Ichigo and ended up unsuccessful" Toushirou explained and grimaced thinking about the incident the bickered about names.

Karin just giggled on imagining about her brother and Toushirou bickering about names, since she know her brother too well.

'_what am I missing?'_ (because Karin is giggling, and Toushirou has an expression on his face)

"that habit runs in their family" Toushirou added

"What does that suppose to mean?" she said and pouted earning a blush from the two boys. And of course Toushirou's blush is not come unnoticed by Ryuu.

'_hmm looks like someone is falling, better do something'_ "So, who is this Ichigo?" Ryuu asked and recovered on his blush, but eyed Toushirou with a knowing look, but the latter did not noticed since he is still looking at Karin.

"Oh, you never met him, his my older brother" Karin said

"Ichigo?brother? I actually thought you have another sister" Ryuu said while trying to put it in piece (A/N Ichigo means strawberry and it is mostly used as a girls name)

Karin just laughed more and Toushirou just smiled and recovered from the blush.

"What?" Ryuu said not liking that no one answers

"Don't even say that if he's around, he always says that he is not named after a fruit but a combination of Ichi and go" Karin explained with a grin on her face.

"Ahmm, Young master, Karin-san, Ryuuji-sama breakfast is ready" Greeves called and then they all proceeded to the dining room.

* * *

The breakfast is peaceful(?) mostly conversations between Karin and Ryuu, and mostly Ryuu tease Toushirou and he gave the tease back with side comments and glare at him, and that goes on until they finished eating. After that the trio go to the location of the project.

During the stay on Sapporo, Karin and Ryuu we're always together at day time, then Toushirou and Karin at night. Toushirou just thought that the closeness between the two (Karin and Ryuu) were only because they were friends before, but even though he looks like he does not care, deep inside he feels a pang on his chest, yet he always dismissed the thought (denying in other words). During the free time they have, Ryuu will ask Karin to go with him mostly on tours on the tourist spots in Sapporo near the location and Toushirou's house, self-proclaiming himself as Karin's personal tour guide. Toushirou on the other hand felt like he wanted to join and not to join and he picked the latter one ('cause he can't stand being out of place). Sometimes Karin would ask Toushirou for permission but he always answers...

"Why do you need to ask me for everything? It's your life"

"Thank you, Toushirou" Karin just answered, already knowing he gave her permission and proceeded to go to Ryuu and gave him a victory sign. Ryuu just laughed at her childishness, and Toushirou just glared at him.

The reason why Toushirou always permits her, because it is for her to feel that she is also in vacation and take the opportunity, but mostly because she uses puppy eyes, that are so irresistible from Toushirou's POV, but don't want to and never will admit it. Ryuu on the other hand always notices the slight very light blush on Toushirou and the meaningful glares he give him but still continues on talking with Karin (flirting on Toushirou's eyes) to tease him.

All of these happenings continue until the end of their two weeks 'vacation'. During those two weeks, Toushirou felt like he really enjoys Karin's company, and wanted to snap Ryuu for always taking her from him. He realizes that he is opening up to her (just like friends) but not the deeper (real) meaning into it. Karin on the other hand felt like she is more close to Toushirou than before, and she is grateful about it, though she still enjoys more of Ryuu's company, since they have a secret (hint).

* * *

**At the Airport**

"Ahh, it is so sad that you need to go home already" Ryuu said dramaticaly. He join the two (three including Greeves as the driver) on going to the airport to give his good byes.

"Yah, Thank You I really enjoyed my stay here because of you" Karin said. Toushirou's eye twitched at the statement and glared at Ryuu.

"(chuckle) Don't be like that, I will miss you more" Ryuu said teasing Toushirou Ryuu and Karin just laughed after that statement. _Looks like someone is irritated_

'_what is with this two, as if I'm not here, why only because of him nahh what am I thinking, what's with me I feel like sooo irritated' _toushirou thought.

"Okay, stop that already, we need to go" Toushirou said firmly.

"Karin-san, you left your paper bag" Greeves called

"Ah yes, coming" Karin said.

"Sometimes you need to realize and admit the feelings that are already building up and swallow your pride, or the time will come that she will be stolen by somebody else, and your chance will be over" Ryuu said on no one in particular (since he is looking at Karin at that time,) but hinting on Toushirou. (they are out of hearing range of Karin and Greeves, since both are on the car, and the two boys are on the unloading/waiting area)

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Toushirou said though his words remain are repeating on his head.

"Nothing really" Ryuu said and gave him a meaningful smile

"Hey, let's go, thank you for everything, Greeves-san, and Ryuu call me okay" Karin said and she receive a nod from the two.

'_Call her?, why am I feeling a sudden pang on my chest does it mean that, no impossible it is the effect of what Ryuu just said arggh stupid guy' _Toushirou thought.

The trip back home is full of conversations about Karin's experience and tours, and about work and plans for the project. When they arrived at Tokyo Rangiku was there to fetch the two of them, and the stories on the plane repeated for Rangiku's sake, though only Karin is the one story telling, and Toushirou as always giving his own sarcastic side comments about the conversation.

* * *

**I'm back though these are only revisions. Actually, I planned on updating last December but unfortunately my PC is not on my side and has been reformatted so all the files that I suppose to upload is deleted and I don't have any back up =(**

**Anyways, I hope you like this, I don't know when will I update since I'm busy, but more likely it depends on reviews, so please review thanks. **

**^_^**


	8. The Promise

**Chapter 8**

**The Promise  


* * *

**

The sun is up for the morning sky, streets are getting busy by people going to work, school, or personal trips. Another day in the office, another day of work, but no one expected what they will see at their arrival on the 'Hitsugaya's Team office'. A certain table at the side of the one-way mirror of Toushirou's office, opposite to Rangiku's table (Karin's table in other words), are full of different style of bouquets of different flowers.

Upon Karin's arrival at the office she is bombarded by questions about the flowers, namely by Meg and Rangiku. Karin only gave them a surprised expression, since she also does not know who it from, and for what reason is.

"Come on Karin-chan, tell us who is it from" Rangiku, kept asking, while admiring the flowers: its design and number.

"I don't know, see I'm looking for the card" Karin said while busy admiring also her flowers and looking for a certain card that hopefully will provide the answers on there questions.

"I'll help you look for it but,

Girl, tell me the details" Meg said helping Karin on her task

"Yah, me too" Rangiku said, also helping

"Fine, if I know what to really tell you" Karin murmured still on her task

Their other co-workers who have arrived already, and just arrived at the office only gave them a look, of either interest or blank. After a 3 minutes looking for every bouquet, they finally found the card.

"Here, found it" Karin said excitedly

"Really?!!

Read it!!" Rangiku and Meg said in unison, both are also excited.

The card says:

_Karin_

_Hope you arrive at Tokyo safely, I miss you already_

_Please accept my little gift for you…._

_Ryuu_

_P.S._

_Remember what you promised me…hehehe ^_^_

"Oh my God!!!" Rangiku and Meg said again in unison, while Karin is reading the card again, thinking if she read it correctly and remembering the purpose of the flowers.

"Karin, who is he???" Rangiku said, poking Karin, and let her out of her 'little world'

"Huh??"

"The Ryuu, guy, who is he" Meg said teasingly

"Oh, Ryuu, he's just a friend from Sapporo" Karin answered

"Just a friend?

No way, with these flowers,

He's certainly not just a friend" Rangiku said interrogating Karin

"No, believe me he's just a friend, no more no less" Karin explained

"Then what does he mean, by your promise to him?" Meg said imitating Rangiku's interrogating tone.

Karin sweat dropped at the determined faces of the two. "It's a promise we had at the Sapporo about something I can't tell"

"Why can't you tell?" The other two women again said in unison, still using the interrogating tone, but now with the hint of a pout on their faces.

"What is going on here?" Toushirou's voice suddenly heard beside Rangiku. He just arrived at the office, and confused of what the three girls are talking about.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-san Good Morning" The three girls said, acknowledging his arrival, though Karin only said the Good Morning since she's still startled of his sudden arrival at their back (A/N: They are in circles Rangiku beside Karin then Meg in front facing the doorway, though she's busy interrogating Karin, so she did not see Toushirou coming).

Toushirou just merely nodded to them, acknowledging their greeting and the nod also means, 'Good Morning too'. When the three girls still not answering about what is the commotion about, he just raised his eyebrows, and narrowed his eyes on the flowers when he finally noticed it. The three girls followed his gaze and already got the message he is trying to say.

"Ahmm, someone sent Karin-chan flowers" Meg said, trying to explain the certain situation they have.

"Really, I can see that now" he said sarcastically

"Ahmm, yes, it's from Karin-chan's friend, we are just happy for her" Rangiku explained

"from who?" he asked directly to Karin

"ah,,. From Ryuu" Karin finally entered the conversation

"Ryuu, ???

as in Ryuu, my stupid cousin?" He asked _he sent her these many flowers????_

"Yup" Karin said

"As expected for a show-off guy" he murmured though the three girls heard

"Anyways, get back to your supposed work" he added and left for his office. The three girls just stand there confused of his reaction.

* * *

**Toushirou's POV**

What is with that guy, thinking about giving or more likely sent her those many bouquets, especially delivered here in the office. Stupid him, always like showing-off, and what is with her dreamy look (A/N: Actually she was just thinking happily about the flowers and there promise, not dreamy like lovers –hint-), as if they are like lost lovers or something…And why am I thinking this, reacting like I'm jealous, I'm not jealous right?? I'm not, It's just that I care for her, just like I care for my other friends right?? Why am I doubting myself now?

No, I only care and not that I like her_._

"_Sometimes you need to realize and admit the feelings that are already building up and swallow your pride, or the time will come that she will be stolen by somebody else, and your chance will be over" Ryuu said on no one in particular._

Damn him and now why am I remembering his stupid words. Damn it.

.

* * *

**Karin's POV**

What a guy, trying to bribe me with flowers. Anyways it's not that I'll be affected, now I need to do the plans, though can't he just do it alone, fly here and court her personally. Though I like my role being the bridge between those two, it's tiring, and makes misunderstanding, just like earlier, it almost look like I'm the girl he is suppose to court.

And looks like Ryuu did not even change a bit since college; he is still a show-off guy.

**Flashback **

This is the time when Ryuu asked Karin for a private conversation.

"Hey, what do you want to talk about?" Karin asked

"Ahmm, its that..ahmm" Ryuu said nervously, not knowing where to start

"Come on say it..

Is it about Yuzu?" Karin asked knowing already why he is like that because only Yuzu make him like that.

"Ahmm, you got it right"

"So?"

"Is she still single?"

"What a direct question"

"Hey, you said I need to be one,

Come on tell me?" He said awkwardly

"You still like her?"

"Huh…o-of c-course,

You know she's m-my first l-love"

"Then why didn't you contact her for past 4 years?" Karin asked with a hint of irritation in tone, she's an overprotective sister sometimes.

"I can't,..

Because I don't know when will I come back…

I-I don't want her to wait me that long" Ryuu explained looking at the ground clearly embarrassed of what he is saying.

"Really?

And now you want her back?"

"Yes , If I still have a chance to have her back, I have been looking for her since I arrive in Japan that would be almost nine months already, I actually tried to asked to your father but, before I do that, I heard the two of you moved to Tokyo for work"

"That's all you do for looking for her?" Karin said clearly not satisfied

"No, I looked for her at Tokyo asked different hospitals, since she is a nursing student, but I can't find her, and also I was called back here at Sapporo to help in handling my family business, 'cause father became ill and mother is you know dead already." He explained further.

"Hmm" she said does not know what to say for the man, since she knows and understand what he means.

"I was practically happy, when we met at Toushirou's house thinking may be you can help, please, you're the first person and only person who knows how much I love your sister, please help me" He beg?? He's almost at knees already

"Why would I do it?" Karin said with a defensive tone for her sister, but also because he actually wants to help him, since Yuzu still loves him, and waiting for him to come back.

"Ahmm, because

You can't bear to see me act like this" he said with a smile already knowing that she will help him.

"Hahaha, Whatever, now I remember your different eccentric, but romantic ideas before"

"Heh??"

"Yup, when you asked for almost all of the class in the Nursing building in college for them to help you on your plan of serenade with piano and singing effect to ask her to be your girlfriend, or when you, you can say shouted from the rooftop that you love her so much, and you're sorry, when the two of you had you're first lover's spat..hehehehe"

"You still, remember that,

See, I'm really getting mushy, when it comes to your sister"

"Yeah, where is the over-confident, show-off and everything-is-for-fun Ryuuji, that most people know"

"Hey, are you going to help me or not"

"Yah, I'll help you, but the main decision is on Yuzu"

"Thank you so much" Ryuu said happily and hugged Karin

"Yah, whatever" Kari just giggled at his behaviour

"I'll send you flowers everyday when you get back to Tokyo, as a thank you, you love those bouquets at the Flower shop near your university right?"

"Eh,, no need Yuzu might think I'm the one your courting not her"

"I insist, it will be just like in college when I ask you a favour"

"Fine, can't argue with you anyways"

"Promise me you'll help me ok"

"Yah, promise, you sound chessy you now" And they just laughed and planned there course of action when Karin go back to Tokyo.

Ryuuji and Yuzu were actually lovers when they were in college since their universities are sister schools and walking distance from each other. But due to family circumstances Ryuu was forced to attend or continue his college course at US and thus leaving Yuzu, but since Ryuu does not know if there is still a possibility for him to come back, so he broke up with her, to set her free, and for her to have a chance to fall for other guys besides him. Karin is you can say Ryuu's side-kick when it come to making her sister happy, but also she is extremely angry at him when he left. All the years Ryuu had been gone, Yuzu still loves him and waits for him, and Karin can feel and see it, even if she denies it, thus making her agree on helping Ryuu win her back. It is for her sister's happiness

* * *

**End of Flashback**

**Hope you like the chap..This is actually for confirming things**

**please review**


	9. A Confused Heart

**Chapter 9**

**A Confused Heart  


* * *

**

**Toushirou's POV**

Flowers, flowers, flowers, it's been damn two weeks and yet that stupid guy is still sending her flowers, and for god's sake it comes with different motifs for the past days. What is with that guy, he's really taking to my nerves. And why the heck am I angry about, this is confusing, frustrating and now Karin hates me, it's all for that stupid cousin of mine. All I want is for her to make him stop sending flowers, main reason, because it is starting to be in the way of work (women and their gossips), but why did she ended up asking that question, I'm really thankful for Momo's sudden arrival or I might….wait what might be my answer to that, am I really acting like that? Do I really do? Her? Do I? Is that one of the reasons why I don't like those flowers from Ryuu from the start?

**Flashback  
**

"Wow, Karin looks like yellow is the motif today" Rangiku happily said to Karin while eyeing the handful of flowers all in different shade of yellow, arranged with different yellow flower accessories.

"Yah, looks like it…

By the way, is Toushirou in one of his super bad mood today…he's eyeing my desk as if he likes to burn it or something" Karin said, remembering the sudden mood swings of her boss. Lately ever since Ryuu started sending her flowers, Toushirou became more irritated and demanding than usual.

"More likely, he's acting like a jealous man,…"Rangiku said with a grin,. Karin on the other hand just looked at her eye brow rising.

"Ahh…nevermind, that reminds me, he needs you at his office in 5 minutes" Rangiku said and with that Karin dashed to Toushirou's office, not wanting make her boss, more intimidating.  


* * *

"Toushirou, you need me" Karin asked politely.

Toushirou looked at her from the files he is holding, and settled it down to talk to her.

"Remove those flowers at once!" Toushirou said in fierce voice and giving Karin an intense look.

Shock and somewhat fear came to Karin, this is the first time that Toushirou have looked at her like that, even if they disagree a lot on their projects.

"Pardon?" Karin said trying to sound normal as possible, hiding the fact that she felt scared.

"I said remove those flowers at once!" Toushirou repeated with the same tone and look just like the first.

"B-but why?"

"It's getting on your work"

"What do you mean?"

"You and the other girls make big deals about it, gossips I mean and most of you can't concentrate on your supposed works"

Now the fear that Karin felt suddenly replaced by anger.

"What do you mean, we do our own as you say it gossips on our free time, and mostly out of the working area (the kitchen and comfort room, or sometimes in cafeteria), and we perfectly do and finish our work at your given time, yet you say it's in the way of work"

"Karin, it is unprofessional, if you want to do your personal whatsoever, do it at your home not here!" He is now raising his voice

"What are you saying, it's been two weeks isn't it late to say that to me that it is unprofessional, if you think it is, then you must have said it on the first week or mostly likely on the first day it arrived!" Karin said also raising her voice

"That is the point it's been two weeks yet you still stare or accept those stupid flowers dreamily"

'_what's with him that's out of what are we arguing about'_ "The heck, you're saying what's your real point"

"My point is stop receiving those stupid flowers, if you want just do it at home, where I can't see it!" He said losing every control he has

"If you hate it, why don't you tell your own cousin!"

"Why would I talk to that damn suitor of yours who only knows how to show-off!"

'_Suitor of mine???, this is getting personal, hmm he acts like a jealous boyfriend or what, is he?'_

"Say, Toushirou, do you like me?"

'_Did she just asked that?' _He thought surprised.

"Why can't you answer, huh?" Karin said when Toushirou is still in shock and not saying anything.

"W-what makes you think that?" Toushirou said trying to gain his lost composure.

"Because you act like a jealous man?

And you can only be acting jealous, if you like me" Karin said trying to hide the fact that she is almost blushing at the thought.

"Karin,ahmm I-I-"

"Shirou-chan" Momo called from the open door of the office. Both Toushirou and Karin snapped out of their tense gaze, and both looked at Momo, surprised of her sudden arrival. None of the two greeted her.

"Oh, did I disturb the two of you?" Momo said sensing the tense atmosphere that wrapped the two.

'_Obviously, Momo, can't you hear that they were arguing earlier and you just came at the awaited moment (Toushirou's almost confession??)and ruined it' _Rangiku thought beside Momo at the door. Toushirou gave her a what-now look.

"Sorry, she insisted" Rangiku said when she felt the look.

"No it's okay, looks like Momo-san, has business for Hitsugaya-san here, so I will be going….by the way sir, I'll leave right now to deliver some flowers at home, is it okay?" Karin said with venom at her voice.

"O-okay, you may leave" Toushirou murmured, and confused about the sad feeling that she called her Hitsugaya-san, and not her usual Toushirou in cheerful voice. Karin left the office, but greeted Momo, before going out.

'_what have I done, and what was I about to say earlier?'_ Toushirou only thought while watching Karin's back slowly fading from his office.

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

  
Karin's POV**

Unprofessional, yes I know but the way he's putting his reasons, that is more unprofessional. The heck, he acts as if…arggg how will I put it in word, he's getting personal, or more likely the way we argue earlier, he's getting unreasonable. And if he hates to see those damn flowers, he should have said so from the beginning or more importantly in a better manner. I never have felt that kind of fear by just the way he looks at me, that only happened years ago, when I've been in a principals office in middle school, yet he made me feel that..stupid him.

And I never thought I would ask him if he likes me, why, can't blame me I've been in different arguments and relationships, and as far as my experience that attitude earlier is an act of jealousy, but who am I to say or judge, we just knew each other for barely a month or two, excluding the time at Ichi-nii's wedding. But I don't know what should be my reaction, especially that he thought Ryuu as my suitor, but the thought that Toushirou might actually like me makes me fell like…I don't know I can't explain, though my heart did leap at the time when he called my name and stuttered of what he was going to say before Momo arrived, that reaction I hate the most. And that makes it more awkward, what was he going to tell me that time, and my reaction–my stupid heart's reaction at that time imagining that he actually like me. Argg I'm getting confused here, I don't even like him like romantically. I just like him as a friend, he's comfortable to talk to, and I do care of what he thinks of me, or something concerned about me, its care for a friend and image right? I like him as a friend, yet this feeling, I don't know.

Hmmp just let him be on his own stupid reasons, now I need to talked to the show-off guy, stupid cousin of his, Ryuu. And now that I think about it, it's his entire fault that I and Toushirou are arguing. He must have a word on this, I already told him before to stop sending those damn flowers, and now it has come to this…so stupid, so frustrating, . Stupid Ryuu. Stupid Toushirou.

* * *

**Toushirou's POV**

After the nerve-wracking argument I had with Karin, and Momo's business in the office, I don't know what to do or what to think right now. As far as I remember I left the office ten minutes before the end of the office hours, and Karin is home already. As much I want to apologize, my pride can't take it, now I'm home sitting on my couch and a glass of scotch in hand, thankful there's no office tomorrow. Now my mind is wondering about if that time, do I really act like a jealous man, is it possible that I actually like her.

Ring ring ring

Stupid telephone, who the heck might be calling at this hour.

"_hello, toushirou!!" _That is the voice I don't want to hear right now.

"Ryuu, What do you want?" I kept my voice stern as possible, hinting that I don't want to talk right now. And I am also resisting to hang up.

"_Don't even try hanging up, this is about Karin"_ Now that's the topic, first time he talks serious.

"What?"

"_Did you have an argument?"_

"Ask her"

"_Damn it Toushirou, I am asking __you__ right now"_

"Why don't you ask your own girl for explanations? I bet you won't believe my reasons anyway."

"_What my girl?"_

"don't play dumb Ryuu" Even if you are already dumb.

"_(chuckle) now I see, you got angry because you thought I am having a relationship with Karin"_

"What are you talking about?" Now I'm confused

"_(laughter) You're a jealous man dude, have you ever admitted that you actually like her"_

"(Thickmark appearing) Don't change the subject, what do you mean, you don't have relationship with her, and what is with does damn flowers"

"_(laughter) Remember the first time we met at your house, what did I say that time?"  
_

**Flashback**

"_Ahh, Mitsuaki Ryuuji, _

_Wait you're Ryuuji?" Karin said surprised_

"_Ahh yah, why?,wait your name seems familiar..hmmm_

_Ah yes, you're Yuzu's twin" Ryuuji said finally remembering  
_

**End of Flashback  
**

"You said something about Yuzu"

"_Yup, never thought you wouldn't realize"_

"But how? Why?"

"_Oh, the famous prodigy is confused, let me explain dear cousin…_

_My real girl will be Yuzu, remember the girl I loved before I left for States 4 years ago, that's her, of course I know Karin she's her twin ,and also because I needed to get her consent first and help to have Yuzu back, that is the reason I am sending her flowers and there are other reasons behind the flowers"_

"So, that was just to have your Yuzu back"

"_Yup"_

"Why give her flowers? I mean your other reason"

"_It is because of you"_

"What me?"

"_You like her don't you, you're just dumb to realize it"_

"…"

"_Dude I know you since we're children we are best friends, I know when you starting to like a girl, just like the time with Momo"_

"I don't know,"

"_of what?"_

"If I am ready to like a girl right now"

"_stupid, remember what I said in the airport"_

"Sometimes you need to realize and admit the feelings that are already building up and swallow your pride, or the time will come that she will be stolen by somebody else, and your chance will be over"

"_Yup, do it, apologize to her, you're a jealous man, that's why you got angry, don't worry I'll stop sending flowers, It's your turn now"_

"Ryuu, you really think I actually like her"

"_Want me to enumerate hows and whys"_

"No thanks, you always have an endless list"

"_Take care of her or else"_

"Yah, thanks dude, by the way I need your help"

"_On what"_

"The thing you do best"

"_Being romantic, no prob, good luck, that girl is hard to please sometimes"_

"Is that suppose to be encouraging"

"_(laughter)"_

* * *

**Sorry if Toushirou is a bit OOC…….**

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it, **

**thanks for all those who reviewed last time, hope you will review again…hehehe**

**Please review……………till next time.**


	10. A Dinner with Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and it's characters, I also don't own the song Beautiful Soul, I only own this story.  


* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**A Dinner with Love**

* * *

**Karin's POV**

Office day again, what should I do? I'm disturbed yet I feel there is something good that will happen. Yes, it is a normal day, the weather is good like yesterday, people are busy with their own things, traffic is ever so present, and I am early as usual for work, I finished my paper works last night, so I just need to wait for the next batch, may be the only problem will be Toushirou then, but this feeling I don't know. Toushirou and I are still in "cold war", for two days now, including the no office day after the incident. Rangiku and Meg just told me that he was probably just stressed out from too much work, because sometimes they experience those 'outbursts', but still for me he is unreasonable.

But hey, if he's just stressed out, and as what Rangiku said he'll be back to normal after some rest, then why is he avoiding me yesterday then. Even when we we're discussing about the meeting with the board and when we are already presenting the Sapporo project to the board, he is trying his best not to look at me, and when we accidentally looked at each other, he will be the first one to break it, also if he is going to talk to me, it is just a short conversation or should I say his famous 'one-word-conversation'. It is really disturbing, the reason why am I disturbed, the answer will be I don't know, but still I want him back to his normal self, or the person I know for almost two and a half months.

"Karin-chan, taicho needs you to his office now" Rangiku called me.

'_He wants to talk, what should I do?' _

"(sigh) I'll be there by a minute" I said.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Toushirou, you need me?" Karin asked while entering the office. Toushirou is sitting in the sofa and pouring some tea.

"Yes, I want to talk to you" Toushirou said signalling Karin to take a seat.

Karin proceeded to the single-sit sofa opposite to him.

"Want some?" Toushirou asked offering the tea.

"No thank you" Karin said.

"I wanted to talk about…ahmm how should I say this

I wanted to apologize about what happened last week"

"Oh, about that, don't worry it is okay now"

"I admit, some of my reasons are uncalled for, I'm sorry"

"No, I should be sorry too, I mean the flowers were actually really unprofessional, I just lost my temper or something, and I know you're a bit stressed out lately because of the board, so it is okay, I'm sorry too"

"Karin" he said in a tone _'stressed, if only I can tell you the real reason why'_

"Y-yes?" _'what is that feeling, did my heart just leap like that, he just called my name and it feels like'_

"Thank you, for being considerate" Toushirou said, and smiled at her.

"D-don't mention it, is that all, I t-think I'm going back now" Karin said, feeling the heat raised to her cheeks. _'he smiled, I like that smile, Oh my I think I'm blushing now'_

"Oh, by the way, pls. tell Rangiku to not forget what I asked earlier" he said still smiling at her _'she's blushing, so cute'_

"Ah, o-okay"

* * *

**10 minutes after the end of the office hours**

Ring ring ring

"Yes, Karin here" Karin answered her phone; she is already getting ready to go home.

'_Karin-chan'_

"Rangiku is something wrong"

'_ahmm, are you still in the office?"_

"Yes, I am, why?"

"_Ahh, you see, Hitsugaya-san called me, ahh ahmm, I forgot to give him the box he needed, could you pls?"_

"Ah, wait you mean, you forgot to give something that you should give Toushirou earlier?"

"_Yes, can you pls. give it to him?. .please, please pretty please"_

"Ok, where is that thing anyways"

"_white box with lid, it has a note attached the instructions are there"_

"Ahh, here found it, what does this thing holds"

"_don't know I'm not allowed to open it..hehe"_

"(sigh) Lucky for you I'm still here, I'm going to give it already"

"_yes thank you, you're my savior"_

"Yeah, right , bye"

"_bye, hope you like what you will see"_

"Huh, what?"

Tut-tut-tut…Rangiku hanged up.

"What the heck?, anyways, were is Toushirou, Oh yah the note"

(the note says)

_Deliver this to me before you go home_

_If I'm not in the office, I'm in the rooftop_

_- Hitsugaya_

"Okay, he's not in the office, so in the rooftop"

Karin proceeded to the elevator to 'deliver' the box to her boss.

* * *

'_Why rooftop?, anyways let's do this so I can go home already'_

The elevator arrived at the top floor, and Karin proceeded to the halls to get to the stairs that will take her to the rooftop, where a certain white-haired guy is waiting for her.

"Okay, last hall to the right, then the stairs"

When she arrived at the foot of the stairs, she is surprised because the air on the stairs smells like flowers, specifically roses. Curiosity crept through here, and she can't wait to see what is hidden behind the door that separates the stairs and the rooftop.

Karin opened the door cautiously, while holding the box on her other hand.

O.O

O.O

O.O

"whatta!"

There behind the door is a pathway made of rose petals. The path shows a way through a surprisingly beaded curtain that hides something on the other side of it.

Karin still in awe walks through the rose petals and tries to see what is the beaded curtain's hiding. The only things she can see through it are small lights in probably candles.

'_what..what is this, what is hidden in that curtain, and more importantly, how did they managed to put a curtain here??, isn't this a rooftop, must be wirings'_

Of course, she can't wait any longer; she used here hands to go through the beaded curtains and what she saw …

O.O

O.O

Candles, lots of candles that give light to the almost dark rooftop. The candles are positioned randomly, or on what Karin can see. But the candles are not the only source of light, there are also, a plastic or see through paper shaped as lantern that hangs in the air. The lantern does not hold candles, but instead it holds fireflies, yes the fireflies are the one who lights the lanterns. It is so magical just like in movies. On the center of the group of candles and lanterns, is Toushirou, sitting on a chair and holding a guitar, smiling at her.

Then suddenly he played…

.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_._

O.O

Karin stood there amazed of what she is seeing and hearing.

.

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_.  
_

'Oh my gosh, he can sing'

.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_._

Toushirou sings at her, looking and conveying the message he wanted to say.

.

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But im just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c`mon lets try_

_._

'I wish you could see, you could feel, my message, the things I wanted to say' Toushirou thought.

.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_._

'He's looking at me, is this really for me'

.

_Am I crazy for wanting you_

_Baby do you think you could want me too_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do_

_I just wanna know if you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_._

'He is so good, I love his voice, my heart is beating fast'

.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_._

'He's so good looking, the candles are illuminating a different shade of him, and now I can see a different side of him'

_You beautiful soul, yeah_

_._

When Toushirou finished the song, he left the guitar on the chair and walks to Karin. He is smiling at her; you can see the love in his eyes. When they are only inches apart, he took her hand.

"W-wow Y-you have a good voice, you know" Karin said, blushing at him.

"Thank you, would you care to join me tonight?" He said and kissed her hand.

Karin can't say a word; she's just looking at him, blushing at him, still in awe of this side of him. Toushirou on the other hand glided her to the table on the very center of the candles and lanterns.

"What is this?" Karin asked after Toushirou being gentlemen helped her to sit down.

"Food"

"Hey, I mean, this the rose petals, the candles, you..I mean"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Toushirou"

"A date then, if you can't figure it out"

"Date??, I just came here for this box" Karin said blushing and giving him the box.

"Oh, yeah, open it then"

"What??"

"Just open it"

"Okay" Then Karin opened the box.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Surprised?"

"Obviously, so the box actually is just a box for flowers, how on earth did?

Wait a minute, you asked Rangiku to give this, you planned this with her?"she said lifting the bouquet of white roses.

"Ahmm, yup, looks like you like it"

"Ahh, yes I do thank you"

"Your welcome, let's eat"

"Wait, why are you doing this?"

"(sigh) Because, I like you"

"What??" _did he said that did he did he, I mean my God I'm so…my face is so hot now, and my heart won't calm down.  
_

"I said, because I like you" He said smiling at her and looking through her eyes.

"B-but w-why?"

"Is there really a need for a reason to like somebody?"

"Hey…that's cheesy" and by that they both laughed.

"Wait I need to call Yuzu" Karin said trying to find her phone.

"No need, she's also on a date right now"

"You mean"

"Yes, with Ryuu"

"You knew, so actually you-"

"I got angry on the flowers, because I'm actually jealous, Ryu just explained everything to me, he actually helped me in doing this"

"I knew it, this kind of style"

"(chuckle)"

"So, that time, before Momo-san entered when I asked you..you-"

"Maybe, look Karin I'm sorry for being conceited"

"No, it's ok, it's normal….hey but then why are you avoiding me yesterday"

"Oh, that, actually ahmmm you see, I needed to, because if I don't I might confess earlier than expected and ruined this plan…"

"Oh"

"So, what do you think about us"

"(chuckle) If you're going to ask me if I can be your girlfriend now, the answer is no, I'm a traditional person"

"(chuckle) I know, that's why I am going to court you at your house, I am a traditional person too, anyways"

"At my house??"

"Yup, when we are in private or in other place besides work I can be your lover, but in work I am not, you know why"

"Of course, it is unprofessional and may result to different not-so-good rumors,,,hehe, I agree, don't worry"

"Thanks"

"By the way, how did you manage to hang those lanterns and curtain???"

"hehehe, that will be a secret"

Karin just replied with a pout, and then they both laughed.

They ate happily and chatted about different things, mostly about Ryuu's stupidity, their stupidity, and about what they think will happen afterwards….

Them as a couple to be……

^_^

* * *

**Yosh, another chapter…sorry if I did not update last week, I'm pretty busy that time.**

**If you're going to ask why that song, I just love the message behind the song, that's all.**

**Hope you like this chapter, thanks for reading…..**

**Thanks for those who reviewed, pls. review again hehehe….**

…**..I will be waiting for your reviews…see you next chap **

**By the way, the idea of the dinner in the rooftop with candles are credited to sunako_takano, I just modified and added some touch….thanks friend!!!!**


	11. Denials, Realization, News

**Chapter 11**

**Denials and News  
**

* * *

The night is getting late and the romantic dinner of two certain couple-to-be at the rooftop is nearing to an end.

"Ne Toushirou?", Karin asked to start another round of conversation before the dinner ends.

"Hmm?", He just said looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Why do men give flowers to express their love?"

Toushirou just raised his eyebrows and smirked "Why do you think?"

"Don't know, that's why I'm asking" She said with a pout.

"….."He does not want to answer but she gave her an expectant look.

"Hmm, let me see, its just by instinct I think" He said not knowing what to answer exactly. '_that's a tricky question'_

"Ehh, just that?"

"Not really"

"Then why?"

Toushirou started thinking of what really for him the answer is. Flowers for a woman for him are sign of affection that are pure instinct for a man, yet now his contemplating what the cause or meaning behind that instinct probably be. He looked at her, she still looked expectant for his answer, he wanted to satisfy her curiosity, to make her happy, then as if a light bulb is switched on, in his head and he answered her.

"Men give flowers for women, because most of the women have a soft heart around flowers, it made them happy and felt that the one who gave them that, love them that much or they felt like they are very special to the man. You see, men just wanted the best thing that what their woman would make her happy, and flowers are one of the known and best things for that. Love makes a person happy, thus men consider flowers as representative of their love for their woman, because flowers make a woman happy." He explained to her, while she listened to him intently.

She thought about his answer and another question popped on her mind. She loved testing his logic and understanding of things, one of the qualities he liked about him.

"Oh I see, but flowers do die out right, does that mean that a man's love also dies out easily same as the flowers?" she asked wondering, what could he may answer to that

"Ahmm, I don't think so, but I can think of an answer to that scenario you're saying, it can be like—"

"To give a plastic or paper flower to a woman and give her the meaning that the same as the said 'flower' his love will also not die, right?" She interrupted, already expecting him to answer that.

"Y-Yes, you can say something like that" he said sweat dropping on the seriousness on her face.

"Yet, if you will going to read in another point of view or interpretation, giving fake flowers to represent love, also means that your love is also a fake" She said sounding a little bitter on the last part. She smirked on the inside.

"Then what do you think is the real answer then?" _what's gotten into her_

"Oh, I don't know, people do have different interpretations anyways" she said and smiled at him. She liked his answers though a little disappointed that he can't answer any further.

"Yes you do have a point; it really depends on how the couple could interpret each others effort on showing their love for each other" He said, he's actually relieved that they stopped talking about the complicated topic.

After dinner, Toushirou took her home. Yuzu was actually still on her date with Ryuu, so Karin was left alone in their home. Toushirou was actually reluctant on leaving her alone and tried to stay with her until Yuzu arrives, but she convinced him to go home and rest, since he have been very busy during the past few days.

On the way back to his home, Toushirou is still thinking of the conversation they have about the flowers. He is still unsatisfied about the unanswered question. It also actually got his curiosity of what would be the safe way of giving flowers as a symbol of love with out a negative interpretation.

* * *

**The next morning  
**

"Good morning Yuzu" Karin greeted her sister sleepily.

She just got out of her bed do her morning rituals and got out of her room to meet her sister and have breakfast with her. Although after doing her usual morning rituals, she is still sleepy, she actually did not have that much of sleep, because her mind is actually thinking about a certain white-haired man, and that kept her wake that night, she may have slept probably before dawn.

And because she is still sleepy, she just greeted her sister like normal, yet not knowing the different things on her surrounding, she just know that Yuzu is arranging or holding something.

"Oh, good morning too Karin-chan" She greeted back walking to her. And that is the time Karin actually noticed what Yuzu actually is arranging no scratch that holding, and what is new on her surroundings.

"What happened here? Is this one of Ryuu's morning greeting?" Karin said dumbstruck about what she is seeing. The living room, where she and her sister is actually is full of different flowers in different colors, sizes and arrangements, every corner has actually two or three, there are flowers also in the kitchen/dining room, and actually also beside her bedroom door.

"(chuckle) No actually these are for you" Yuzu said smiling at her sister's reaction.

"What is this, our house became a flower sho—wait what do you mean these are for me?" Karin said, confusion is clearly visible in the face and tone.

"Here" Yuzu handed her a light-red sealed enveloped that clearly have a card inside.

The envelope is addressed as

_To: Ms. Karin Kurosaki  
_

"Who is it from?"

"Open it"

"Fine, here"

The card inside says:

.

_Good Morning Karin,  
_

_Flowers for you as a symbol/ representative of my love,_

_If it dies out already, just tell me,_

_I will replace it with a new one, as I refresh my love for you,  
_

_Toushirou_

_P.S. That is actually my answer to your scenario of flowers, last night._

_It may sound cheesy, but hey it kept me all night to think that….^_^_

_Love you, see you at work._

"Aww, sooo cute" Yuzu said teasing Karin, and actually touched.

"Yuzu" Karin said blushing about the message _'so he's actually thinking of an answer to that, he never really leave an unanswered question, as expected from him' _Karin just giggled about her thought.

* * *

Two months have passed and still Toushirou is courting Karin. No one actually knows why Karin is still not giving her magical 'Yes' to be Toushirou's girlfriend, yet both admitted that they are in a mutual understanding stage of relationship.

During the first week after the confession, they are actually trying to keep it low and be professionals on their work, but it became hard, especially on Karin side, because their co-workers are teasing them, treating them like high schools in love. How did their co-workers know about it, probably because a certain someone (cough Rangiku cough) accidentally blurted it out or specifically asked Karin how the dinner have went, in a very loud voice, being excited as the certain someone is. And that started it.

At work, Karin and Toushirou became closer and also sometimes awkward with each other. Sometimes when they are discussing a project where both of them have their own views that contradict the other, their normal bickering before became a, bickering then teasing, then Toushirou will looked at her in the eyes, amusement showing from his eyes, then Karin will blush, then awkwardness, then back to bickering and teasing again. This actually became their routine, the others actually sometimes wondered why they never get tired of teasing each others imperfection that they liked/loved about each other, but they are in-love anyways, that sums it all. And about the flowers that Toushirou promised to replace when it dies out, he actually kept his promise, even if Karin refused to tell him if he needed to replace it already, anyways Toushirou have Yuzu to update him about that. About Yuzu and Ryuu, they are backed together already.

* * *

"Karin-chan, what are you doing?" Yuzu said looking at Karin who is sitting at carpeted floor, while using the coffee table as a working table, papers are scattered in the table and on the spot of the floor near her, radio is open, and music are played by the radio station that is tuned.

"Work" Karin answered not looking at Yuzu, her eyes is glued to the paper she is holding.

"That many?"

"Yup, since Toushirou is out to Sapporo for the last 3 days, I have been the one to make, check and modify all of this stuff"

"Oh, he's going back today right?"

"Yup, he called me earlier"

"When are you going to give him your 'Yes'?"

"Huh"

"You love him, yet you're still making him wait this much"

"No, I don't think I love him yet, I just liked him"

"Yah, you like him **so** much, that is considered in the stage love, Karin" Yuzu said sarcastically while rolling her eyes

"It's not like that, it is somewhat I don't as if something is missing, I can't explain my real feelings for him"

"But you liked him a lot"

"Yes"

"You just don't know if it is love already and not like or infatuation only"

"Yes, It's my feelings, I will know if I am really in-love with him"

"Karin, most people that are close to you, are the one who can say that you are in love, because sometimes one's self is oblivious to the feelings that they have"

"I don't know, how can you say that, care to explain, how can you say I am already in-love with him?"

"Because, you never smile like you do with him, you never had the patience on people who kept teasing you, like you do with him, you never been that humorous with others than you are with him, you constantly agree to him, even if you first thought that you disagree, you always ended up agreeing, you are comfortable on talking with him, even if it is the thing you never want to talk to other people about, you never get bored with him, you never run out of things to talk too, you love how you slowly know every detail of the things he likes and dislikes, and discovers the things that he wouldn't usually let others know, and most importantly you love being with him, you're happy to know the things about him that you're the only one who knows, you always think of him before you sleep, and misses him if you don't see him for only days just like his 3 day trip right now, and—"

"Enough, Yuzu" _Am I really like that?_

"But it's true!"

"(sigh) how can you analyze that much?"

"Duh, I'm a nurse and doctor to be, and also I have studied psychology, I need to know how to analyze people to make them comfortable and realize things, I need to be approachable in any way"

"and why being in-love included in there?"

"Duh, Karin that is why, there are love doctors"

"……" Karin just became silent, she does not want to argue with her sister further.

"Oh, well if you don't give him your 'yes' sooner, there will be a time that you will regret it,"

""

"(sigh) I will be in the kitchen to make snacks"

"okay"

_Am I really like that, yes I am happy with Toushirou, but there is something missing, that I wanted to know, to fill the missing hole. I don't know, I felt like he's still holding back, that he might be still in-love with, wait what am I thinking I know he loves me, he have proven it already by the time we spent with each other, but I don't know, there is something missing, or something that is keeping us, a wall that we can't get through to reach each other. To freely love each other._

* * *

"For people in denial stage right know, or confused of their feelings here is a song for you" the DJ announced on the radio, and then music is played.  
.

_I refused to believe that it could be so,  
There's no way that I'm in love with you,  
I lied to myself that it's just a petty jealousy,  
That I must be feeling lonely, but I cannot hide it anymore.  
_

Karin is remembering the time when she got jealous of Momo '_What is with this song?'_

_  
I think I love you  
But it must be so, cause I miss you  
Without you,  
I cannot do anything,  
And you are always on my mind,  
So seeing this, it must be,  
I was unaware,  
But now I can see that  
Your presence have delved deeply into my heart.  
_

She's remembering the time they where in Sapporo, how she liked when it's obvious he is jealous when she and Ryuu are together. And now how she misses him that much because Toushirou needs to go visit the Sapporo project alone, as much as she wanted to come but she can't.

_  
We are not meant for each other, and being friends is the best thing for us,  
There isn't a single thing we have in common,  
So I claimed there's no way we can be lovers,  
But I don't want to make excuses anymore._

"Yes it's true we don't have any single thing in common that's why we always bicker" She remembered their biggest argument, about Ryuu's flowers, and their constant argument on projects.

_  
I think I love you  
But it must be so, cause I miss you  
Without you,  
I cannot do anything,  
And you are always on my mind,  
So seeing this, it must be,  
I was unaware,  
But now I can see that  
Your presence have delved deeply into my heart._

She's now remembering the rooftop dinner, and how he serenades her. She loved how he managed to be that romantic even if he is known as an ice cube. An ice cube that melts when she is around. She loved how she can make him do things that he never does and vice versa.

_  
Why didn't I know that it was you,  
Why couldn't I see it when it was right in front of me,  
It was beside me all along,  
But only now can I see love.  
_

"Karin-chan, do you want—" Yuzu called entering again the living room, but she did not finish what she is going to say, because she is watching Karin's reaction. Karin is staring at the radio, with the expression of confusion and realization, clearly obvious that she is affected by the song. _I see the song hit a bulls-eye, hurry Karin realize your feelings, I'm happy for you._ She just lean on the wall near the entrance to kitchen silently watching her sister.

_  
I think I love you  
But it must be so, cause I miss you  
Without you,  
I cannot do anything,  
And you are always on my mind,  
So seeing this, it must be,  
I was unaware,  
But now I can see that  
Your presence have delved deeply into my heart._

_._

'_could it be possible that I actually really love him, Yuzu was right all along'  
._

"Looks like the song, hit a bull's eye" Yuzu said bringing Karin back from her reverie.

"Huh, what? How long have you been in there?" Karin asked, surprised and embarrassed that Yuzu is there and saw her reaction. She's an open-book to her.

"You know what I mean"

"Yah, fine I admit, I love him, I'm happy with him, everything you said earlier is true" _may be I'm just afraid of having another relationship, being the latest as a disaster, but now I think I'm ready, may be the thing that is missing is for me to realize that Toushirou is different from my ex_

"I know, so when are you going to tell him then?"

"When he comes back"

"I'm happy for you Karin"

"Thank you Yuzu, you helped me a lot" Karin hugged her sister

* * *

"We are sorry to interrupt this program, but we have an important news. The "el crucero del hielo" a name of a cruise from Sapporo, have been confirmed to have sank half way in its destination, earlier this mid-morning to noon coast guards are already trying to rescue passengers. The cruise management—Aqua cruises and police are still trying to think what could be the problem is, but they suspect that the problem must be because the ship is still in not condition to cruise, the management admitted that the "el crucero del hielo" just got out from repairs, and probably the repaired parts are still unstable and gave in. Police are still in investigation. 

Announcement: to all relatives and love ones of the passengers, the Aqua cruises, is already trying to contact you and inform about the possibility of your relatives whereabouts. Relatives in Tokyo are going to be either notified personally or will receive a call. Thank you; let's pray for them to be safe" The DJ announced in the radio.

'_What the el crucero del hielo sank, but why, no way'_ Karin thought. She felt her throat dried.

"Is something wrong Karin?"Yuzu asked, seeing the shocked face of her sister.

"T-That c-cruise, the el crucero del hielo is where Toushirou is riding back home" Karin said nervously.

"What you mean?"

* * *

**Flashback**

**(This is a telephone conversation: **_**Italic**_** letters are Toushirou's in phone)**

"Hey, Good morning" Karin said

"_Good morning too, I'm going home"_

"Really?"

"_Yup, I'm on the pier already, I'll be riding the el crucero del hielo cruise"_

"A cruise, are you going to be alright" Karin said remembering what happened on his parents before.

"_Yes, no worries, I know it is not going to be the same as what you are thinking"_

"(sigh) I know, just be safe ok, it's really is sad that the flights are fully booked, so you have to settle on cruise"

"_I told you it's okay, anyways, it's actually funny in here"_

"What do you mean?"

"_Before they give you you're ticket they asked you to fill up some information"_

"What information?"

"_Contact person, in case of emergency, they actually have a good management here"_

"Yah, most cruises does not do that, when there is emergency, relatives are to one who will contact the management, not the supposedly other way around"

"_Even though, I know it will going to be alright, I putted your name there"_

"What?"

"_I said I putted your name there, if there is emergency concerning me they will contact you"_

"But, why?"

"_Because I want you the first one to know, anyways, there is nothing going to happen"_

"Yah, I wish you your safety"

"_I'll be going straight at your house when I arrive at Tokyo, I may arrived late afternoon"_

"Okay, I'll ask Yuzu to prepare for snacks"

"_Alright, I need to go now, bye love you"_

"I know be safe Toushirou"

"_Yes I will"_

Then they both hang up.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Ding Dong, Ding Dong (door bell ringing)

"Oh shit" Karin said worriedly

"What, why?" Yuzu asked confused

"Toushirou, putted my name on the contact person in case of emergency"Karin said, standing up, and hesitating to open the door or not.

"So you mean, it could probably a cruise staff?"

"yes"

Ding Dong. Ding Dong

* * *

**This is my longest chapter ever, I did this because I failed to update last week.**

**Although I know you wont be satisfied because this is a cliffie, I still hope you like it….**

**Pls. review, till nxt chappie….**


	12. I Love You

**Chapter 12**

**I Love You  


* * *

**

**Karin's POV  
.**

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"Oh my gosh, Karin" Yuzu said nervously. I just looked at her still contemplating to open the door or not.

_Shit the doorbell, don't tell me it's one of the cruise staff, no please no, not this time not this time that I have finally realized that I will not let Toushirou wait anymore, no please._

"It may be a cruise staff, but how do we know that?" Yuzu asked me worriedly.

_Now that I think about it, how? Oh yeah I remember _

"I think from the brochure I saw, they wear shirts with their logo embroidered on the upper left" I said trying to calm myself.

"Karin, should I open the door now" Yuzu asked me again. I don't know what to say, my head is spinning right now, should I let Yuzu open the door, or I will do it and face the staffs, am I ready for the news, is it good or bad, is Toushirou going to be alright..arggg, I'm so confused, worried, I don't know what to do.

Yuzu noticed my discomfort because she hugged me.

"Karin, everything will be alright, let's hope for the better, okay" Yuzu said and released me, I just looked at her, still I don't know what to do.

"Should I?" Yuzu asked again, she's pertaining on opening the door.

I just nodded and tried to prepare my self for the news. The feeling is killing me I really hope Toushirou is alright.

As I look at Yuzu opening the door, my heart began to pound like there's no tomorrow and my hand are getting sweaty, I never felt this nervous and worried before, I think I am hyperventilating.

* * *

(opening of door)

I closed my eyes, hoping to make me feel better.

Okay ready…

1

.

2

.

3

.

"Ah, Good afternoon ma'am would you like to subscribe on our cable T.V, we offer good quality reception in affordable price, also if you subscribe now we will give you 2 free admission tickets 'ride all you can' to the newly built "Happy Me" amusement park" the salesman said, trying his very best to make a sale. He's wearing a yellow and blue combination uniform, and holding flyers and tickets at one hand.

_What the heck, my worries are for just a fucking cable TV ad_ I think my face is red now, not because of nervousness that I felt before but now from anger slowly rising.

I was going to say something, but Yuzu beat me on it.

"Sorry Sir, but we are already subscribed to a cable T.V., ah may be the next time" Yuzu said.

"Oh, I see, but the offer about the ticket only last until this weekend", The man said, and that did it, my patience snap.

"We said we don't want to, now leave!" I said and slam the door hard.

"Karin" Yuzu called worriedly and is trying to say comforting words.

"No, Yuzu, I'm okay" I said, trying to stop her on what she was going to say

* * *

.

After good five minutes or ten standing at the doorway, the doorbell rang again. Yuzu was trying to get the door but I beat her to it. I felt angry again thinking that the said person ringing our doorbell is the same salesman earlier.

"We said we don't want your cable T-"I said but I was not able to finish since I was too shocked to see who I am actually talking to.

"Oh, my gosh" I heard Yuzu said behind, but still I am in shock, my eyes are glued to man in front of me.

Yes, it is not the salesman in yellow and blue uniform, but a man wearing casual navy blue polo shirt with white design or logo on the upper left chest part, he's also wearing black pants and dark blue rubber shoes, he's carrying a duffel bag, and there is another bag, beside his feet On his head he's wearing a cap, that is desperately trying to cover his white spiky gravity-defying hair, his teal eyes staring directly at me, confusion clearly written on his face. Yes, the man in front of me is the man that I am actually worried about earlier, the man that I actually love.

"Karin?" he said eyebrow 's him, it's his voice, he's voice that I missed so much, even if I always hear on phone every night, and that reaction he's showing, that reaction he only uses if he's really confused, he rarely uses it to others, but to me always, hmm…now that I think about it am I really confusing, hey but never mind that the most important is that it's him, it is really him.

"Toushirou!!" I don't know what came to me, I just jumped on him and hugged him tight, saying his name one more time, feeling him and smelling his scent and doing something I never thought I would do in this kind of situation…I actually….

* * *

.

**Toushirou's POV**

Finally, back in Tokyo, I can't wait to see Karin I really missed her, even if we talk every night during my stay at Sapporo, I still want to see her personally, feel her. Hey that doesn't sound right, I sound like an obsessed perverted boyfriend. Hmmm boyfriend, I wonder when will I be her boyfriend, I wish it would be sooner, but I know I can wait.

(sound of helicopters passing by)

"Helicopters, for what? That is a rarely sight" I said while looking at the taxi window.

"There was actually an accident on the sea earlier those must be some of the aerial rescue teams" The taxi driver said, overhearing my statement earlier.

"Oh, I see, I wish, they are alright" I said.

After my good 30 minute taxi ride, from the pier I arrive at Karin's apartment complex. I was supposed to call her when I arrive at Tokyo but I wanted to surprise her that I arrived earlier than expected.

From the time I was waiting for the elevator up to walking to Karin's apartment I was thinking about the things I will tell to Karin, I still have my bags with me, since I promised to visit her after I arrive at Tokyo. Hmmm, first I will explain to her why I arrive earlier that expected, then...hmmm (sigh) what topic comes then that's the topic, anyways we always jump from certain subject to another.

"We said we don't want to, now leave!" I heard Karin shouted and slam the door shut.

_Is she in bad mood, Oh no_ I was actually surprised on her outburst but anyways, it's Karin we're talking about. The man that she shouted was actually shocked and looked liked scared; after good 10 seconds he had his senses back and left the door. Now what should I do, I should have bought flowers before I came here. Anyways I think I will let her cool for five to ten minutes before I ring the doorbell.

Two minutes have passed, four, six..argg can't wait anymore I want to see her. After seven minutes I rang the doorbell and waited for any of the twins to open the door, but I wish it to be Karin.

"We said we don't want your cable T-"Karin said as she opens the door, but she never finished it because she's staring at me like I grew another head. Of course I stare at her too, though confusion is clearly written on my face. _I do wonder what is going on_

"Oh my Gosh" I heard Yuzu said behind Karin, she actually had her hands on her lips, showing she's really surprised to see me.

Now what really is going on, last time I check I still have one head, two hands and feet, the only new thing in me is that I'm wearing a freaking cap, is that cap suppose to make such a surprising reactions from them, is it good or bad, but Greeves actually said it suits me. I think I need to ask now what is going on.

"Karin?" I said trying to wake her from her reverie, and ask what's going on.

"Toushirou!!" She said then she jumped on me, I almost out of balanced but luckily I did not. She just hugged me tight like as if I'm going to go to a far place. I heard her say my name again and became quiet.

.

_Okay, what's going on, that reaction, I know she misses me too but I think this is too much, something must have happened. _Then I felt something warm on my lips. _No freaking way, is she?_ Karin is kissing me full on lips, of course I was shocked wide-eyed in fact but anyways I kissed back, her lips are so soft, I thought it is just going to be an innocent kiss, but it turned out to be a passionate kiss. _Is this her way of welcoming me home or her saying be my boyfriend?, it's weird but I like it. Arggh Don't get too perverted Toushirou you still have to know what's going on_. Hey did I just call myself pervert.

* * *

.

**Normal POV**

'_Okay, good to see that Toushirou is alright, but are these two into an all-out make-out session in the doorway….Oh looks like they are finished.' _Yuzu thought while watching the two.

"Here I thought you will go to really do an all-out make –out session in the doorway" Yuzu said to the two. While hearing Yuzu's comment Toshirou and Karin both breathe heavily with red face, rivalling a tomato.

"hehe, sorry 'bout that" Karin said sheepishly, still in Toushirou's arms.

"Ahmm, what's going on?" Toushirou said trying to open a new subject.

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked

"I mean is that, when you saw me, you looked like you have seen a ghost or something" Toushirou explained.

"(chuckle) Come in and we'll explain to you" Karin said

* * *

After they have settled there selves on the living room, Karin began to explain things, about the accident concerning the cruise up to the salesman earlier.

"(chuckle) Oh so you actually thought I was the salesman" Toushirou said

"Yes, I was angry because I was too worried about you" Karin said defensibly.

"Anyways, Hitsugaya-kun, how did you, I mean you said to Karin you're going to ride that cruise but" Yuzu said.

"Oh, about that, you see I'm not a very patient person when it comes to waiting in public places, and I wanted to be back in Tokyo as soon as possible to see Karin (Karin blushed beside him), so I asked the management if I can be a you can say change passer, since the cruise still have plenty rooms, because of their change in schedule. They allowed me and I rode the 'Firiel' cruise and arrive at Tokyo early" Toushirou explained.

"But why didn't you tell me" Karin said pouting

"Oh, that's because I wanted to surprise you" Touhirou said, intertwining Karin's fingers with him.

"We really did get surprised" Yuzu said and the three of laughed at the day's events.

* * *

"Now, I think I'm going to buy some groceries and leave the two of you" Yuzu said standing up.

"Ehh" Karin said

"(chuckle)Anyways, Karin you have something to say to Hitsugaya-kun right?" Yuzu said teasing Karin a bit.

"Yuzu!!" Karin exclaimed and blushed hard.

"Eh, What is it?" Toushirou said trying to hide his smirk

"Bye bye you two" Yuzu said and left the two couple.

"Ahmm, Toushirou" Karin started

"Hmm?"

"Ahmm, you see, Toushirou!" Karin tried to start but Toushirou stopped her by hugging her.

"I love you, Karin, I already know what you are going to say" Toushirou said still hugging her, remembering the worries and kiss she gave him.

"I love you Toushirou, (giggle)" Karin said giggling at the fact that he can easily read her.

" Now that means we are boyfriend and girlfriend now"

"Yes, we are"

Both stared at each others eyes and kissed once again….

^_^

* * *

**Hey everyone here's a new chapter….**

**I'm very very sorry for not updating for a month and a week, I was too busy with my school requirements, defence on feasibility study and final exams then the holy week.**

**Anyways, **

**To: strawberry fishcakes**

**_Actually there is a word putted but it has a different meaning on what I am pertaining to, anyways you're right about it I should have used 'I put your name there'. Thanks for noticing and reviewing….**

**To:** **theblueturtle6**

**_Ahmm, there are drills like that but lets say it's a human nature to panic even slightly if our lives are at stake…Thanks for reviewing**

**Thank you also those who reviewed and read the last chapter hope you'll review again. If you're going to ask if this is the last chapter, my answer is no, there are still things up ahead…hehehe……..till next tym, pls. review**


End file.
